


Dolly Heart

by atticess



Category: VIXX, Whisper - VIXX LR (Music Video)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Fashionista, Gambler Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Gambling, M/M, Poetic, Porn With Plot, Smut, fashionista Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Być człowiekiem, znaczy widzieć piękno. Taekwoon w każdym widział piękno. To mogły być pracowite, a zadbane kobiece dłonie, niewidzące, dlatego mądre oczy, milczące, mocno zarysowane usta.Mogła to też być ulotna, nieposkromiona dusza Wonsika, która Taekwoona szczerze przerażała w swej naturze. Jak mógł czuć piękno czegoś, czego nie widział? Jak podkreślić miał to, szyjąc ubranie dla mężczyzny o najurodziwszej osobowości?
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 2





	1. A Story of Abandoned

Taekwoon nie rozglądał się zamykając gablotę. Ostatni raz rzucił ostentacyjne spojrzenie na kolejne szklane naczynie, które odłożył i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Srebrne wieczko połyskiwało, przykrywając powoli barwiącą się na szkarłatno wodę z zawartością, a delikatna etykieta z jego pismem zdawała się łypać na niego tęsknie. Przejechał kciukiem po miejscu, w którym na szybie odbijało się jej imię. Nazwa, którą jej nadał, była piękniejsza niż jej prawdziwe nazwisko. 

Laleczka. Jego droga Laleczka.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi by wrócić do pracowni. Musiał jeszcze po sobie posprzątać, co wymagało większego wkładu niż odłożenie pamiątki do gabloty. Cała łazienka oraz część pracowni wymagała renowacji, on jednak się tym nie przejmował. W jego myślach wciąż królowała tylko Laleczka - na policzku czuł jej delikatny dotyk, a za sobą nadal słyszał jej słodki głos. Była częścią niego, której wciąż nie zdołał zgłębić ani do końca zrozumieć. Tylko jedno wiedział na pewno; będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu aby kiedyś to zrobić. 

Rozejrzał się po przestronnej pracowni, swój wzrok kierując najpierw na biurko. Sterta nieudanych projektów zakryła jego szkicownik, a dolna szuflada niedomykała się przez wystające koronki i skrawki materiału. Wszystko wieńczył padający cień manekina w półmroku pokoju. Nie mógł się powstrzymać by nie spojrzeć w jego stronę i tknięty sentymentem, zdecydował się podejść. Delikatnie położył dłoń na jej talii, przyciągając do siebie swoją wybrankę. Krótko podziwiał jak jej włosy opadały kaskadą na odkryte plecy, jak jej martwe oczy błyszczały jaśniej od cyrkonii na materiale, a zastygła w przerażeniu twarz była tak piękna jak zwykle. Taką ją zapamiętał - pełną czułości i kochającą.

Taekwoon wygładził marszczenia materiału i wrócił myślami do chwili, gdy ostatnim razem dłużej rozmawiali. Nie mówiła dużo. Wydawała się zimna i oschła, nawet bardziej niż po tym, jak płynny cement wypełnił jej przełyk i pozostawił w śmiertelnym bezruchu. Zachowywała się, jakby była z jakiegoś powodu rozdrażniona, może nawet zła. Nie chciała słuchać. Chciała tylko odejść, boleśnie zraniona. Najlepiej zapamiętał jej dwa słowa, których znaczenia kompletnie nie potrafił przyswoić. Nie rozumiał, co Laleczka miała na myśli mówiąc, że go kocha.

Ułożyła swoje pięknie zarysowane usta w te dwa słowa, sprawiając, że umysł Taekwoona na chwilę się zatrzymał. Nie rozumiał tego. Jego artystyczny geniusz tego nie pojmował. Znał definicję tych słów, a mimo to czuł się, jakby ich znaczenie nagle mu umknęło. Miał wrażenie, że Laleczka mówiła w obcym języku, a on, nie chcąc jej urazić, nic nie mówił, udając, że wszystko wie. 

Nie wiedział nic.

Co mogła mieć na myśli? Znali się tak krótko, a ona odważyła się wypowiedzieć te dwa słowa niczym przysięgę na wieczność. Jakby w jednym zdaniu mogła powierzyć mu całe swoje życie, swoją duszę i ciało. Laleczka naprawdę chciała zostać z Taekwoonem na dłużej, ale niekoniecznie w taki sposób. Nie kłamała mówiąc, że Jung znaczy dla niej wiele. Jej dotyk nie był fałszywy. Gdy przyciągała go bliżej siebie, by poczuć na szyi nierównomierny oddech i usłyszeć głośne bicie jego serca, łudziła się, że to serce będzie biło dla niej już na zawsze. Chociaż jej własne ustało, zamknięte w szklanej gablocie podpisanej krwią i łzami, Taekwoona biło dalej. I z lekka drżało, myśląc o tym, że Laleczka była inna od każdej innej dziewczyny.

Wcześniej miewał różne modelki. Jedne bardziej, inne mniej zaangażowane. Każda z nich oczekiwała kulminacyjnego momentu, w którym założy uszytą przez Taekwoona specjalnie dla niej kreację i w świetle reflektorów poczuje się jak jedyna kobieta na świecie. W każdej z nich było coś pięknego i Taekwoon starał się to podkreślić. Co jednak mógł zrobić z Laleczką, której najpiękniejszą częścią było jej serce?

Naprawdę chciała mu pomóc. Widział w jej błyszczących oczach, że nie kłamała. Zależało jej na nim, może, jak sama powiedziała, kochała go. Chciała by był szczęśliwy. Oddałaby wszystko - nawet własne życie - by Taekwoon dostał radość życia, na jaką zasługiwał. Laleczka odeszła, ale jej miłość została. A Taekwoon do szczęścia potrzebował tylko jednego - miłości, lecz nie cudzej, ale własnej. Marzył, by kogoś nią obdarować. Rozpaczliwie pragnął się zakochać. 

Nie wiedział jakie to uczucie, przez co intrygowało go jeszcze bardziej. Skoro ludzie o miłości wypowiadali się tylko pochlebnie, nie mogła być niczym złym. Niejednego inspirowała do tworzenia, dzięki czemu jego prace byłyby jeszcze piękniejsze. Musiał zadać sobie tylko jedno pytanie: czy tak jak Laleczka zdołałby oddać swoje życie po to, aby druga osoba była szczęśliwa?

W zamyśleniu niedbale zrzucił papiery by dostać się do szkicownika i otworzył go na ostatniej wolnej stronie. Znajoma biała sukienka z odkrytymi ramionami rzuciła się mu w oczy jak plama krwi na czystych płytkach łazienkowych. Wszystko mu o niej przypominało i chociaż wcale nie chciał zapomnieć, wiedział, że musi zacząć myśleć o czymś innym. O kolejnym projekcie. O innej modelce. 

Życie toczyło się dalej, a sukienki ktoś musiał projektować. Taekwoon musiał w końcu znaleźć kolejną kandydatkę i uszyć dla niej kreację piękniejszą od ostatniej - o ile w ogóle istniało coś piękniejszego od Laleczki. Nie była jedyną dziewczyną na świecie, jednak skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że nic dla niego nie znaczyła. Może mówił tak o każdej swojej modelce, ponieważ faktycznie każda zajęła wyjątkowe miejsce w jego sercu i na półce, każda była unikalna. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że tylko Laleczka go pokochała i nie mógł też zmienić faktu, iż on kochał ją zupełnie inną miłością. Na swój designerski sposób. 

Głośno wciągnął powietrze do płuc gdy przed jego oczami zaświtał cień nowego projektu. Potrzebował czegoś zupełnie innego. Czegoś, co pokocha od pierwszego wejrzenia, zupełnie innego niż wcześniej. Tak wyjątkowa kreacja wymagała wyjątkowej modelki i już wiedział, że właśnie taką będzie musiał znaleźć. Tylko taka odwróci jego myśli od Laleczki. 

Spojrzał za siebie, w stronę zaścielonego łóżka, na które padało delikatne światło poranka przez szpary między żaluzjami. W pogrążonym w półmroku pokoju odbijały mu się obrazy wszystkich wcześniejszych projektów - odcienie bieli, sepii i czerni. Widział kurcze pióra wieńczące udrapowany rękaw koronkowej bluzki. Widział delikatny splot śnieżnobiałych rajstop podtrzymywanych długo wyszywaną podwiązką. Widział wiązane jakby zwykłym sznurkiem z nieotwieranej od dekady szuflady odkryte plecy sukienki. Potrzebował czegoś innego - chciał żywej, czystej czerwieni symbolizującej namiętność i porywczość.

Zanim się zorientował, złapał za ołówek i zaczął szkicować, delikatnie, nadal niepewny swoich ruchów. Ostrożnie stawiał każdą kreskę, w obawie, że jeden fałszywy ruch zniszczy wszystkie starania.

W połowie oderwał rękę i ciężko oddychając, przeniósł wzrok gdzie indziej. Obiecał przed sobą, że to ostatni projekt. Ostatnia dziewczyna. Pokocha ją albo straci wszystko. Posmakuje miłości albo podzieli los Laleczki. 

Puls gwałtownie odezwał się w jego głowie, jakby już przeczuwał, że wkrótce serce to zostanie wyrwane z żywej piersi. W stosunku do siebie nie musiał być taki delikatny jak w przypadku Laleczki, ponieważ nie musiał obawiać się, iż zakrwawi śnieżnobiałą sukienkę. Jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, użyłby wystarczająco siły, by zapomnieć o wszystkim. 

Taekwoon odłożył szkicownik z westchnieniem, celem złapania powietrza do obolałych przy każdym wdechu płuc. Wmawiał sobie, że tak bolała inspiracja za każdym razem, gdy czuł to ukłucie. Powoli wstał, podtrzymując się biurka by przypadkiem nie upaść. Nie zdążył odpocząć i nadal był słaby, ale nie przejmował się tym, ponieważ przez jego ciało przemawiało natchnienie silniejsze od adrenaliny. Jego źrenice zwęziły się, aż na horyzoncie widział tylko jedno.

Swoją piękną Muzę w jaskrawoczerwonej, zwiewnej jak wiatr koszuli.


	2. A Habit of Risking

Od dawna dzień w jego pustym pokoju rozpoczynał od siarczystego przekleństwa. Wonsik zaczekał, aż promienie słońca rozświetlą każdy cień na jego twarzy i zaklął głośno. Cieszył się, że mieszkał sam, gdyż większość ludzi swoje popołudnie woli rozpocząć od zwykłego "dzień dobry".

Kiedyś tak nie było. Swego czasu dzień zaczynał o trzeciej po południu, szedł na śniadanie i zmierzał do miasta. Teraz nie miał siły nawet spać. Chyba miał dość życia.

Chłopak powoli stoczył się z cienkiego materacami, odzyskanego z jakiegoś śmietnika nieopodal. Jego mieszkanie, miejscami zaniedbane i ogromnie minimalistyczne, miało swoisty urok. Swoje przedmioty codziennego użytku potrafił policzyć na dwóch rękach i nic dziwnego nie widział w tym, że najdroższymi dla niego rzeczami była zgrana talia kart, wyświechtany płaszcz w niemałej cenie, stylizowany na chiński zestaw do herbaty oraz podświetlane lustro łazienkowe. Nic więcej nie potrzebował, więc po co było wracać do dawnego, zbędnego przepychu?

Wonsik w czasie swojej kariery przeszedł skrajną zmianę, przechodząc z luksusu na skromne warunki. Wstając, zerknął za okno, podziwiając widok tej gorszej części miasta, pełnej fabryk, odrzucających magazynów i slumsów. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że żył wśród niższych warstw społecznych, ponieważ sam do nich należał. Ale mieszkanie na piętrze sprawiało, że przynajmniej fizycznie miał wrażenie, iż znajduje się od nich wyżej.

Kierując się do ciasnej kuchni, w której niegdyś stała kuchenka gazowa, lodówka, a nawet zmywarka, teraz zadowolić się musiał kilkoma w połowie opróżnionymi, ciepłymi butelkami soju oraz puszkami najtańszego piwa. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do takiego stylu życia, co nie zmieniało faktu, że czasami tęsknił za dawnymi czasami - najbardziej wtedy, kiedy myślał o przyszłym tygodniu.

Dokładnie siedem dni pozostało mu na pożegnanie się ze swoim ciasnym mieszkaniem. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, Kim musiał zapłacić za swoje błędy, tym razem nie psychicznie, a materialnie. Już teraz został praktycznie z niczym i nie wyobrażał sobie, jak mógłby funkcjonować nawet bez dachu nad głową.

Wziął kolejną butelkę i z roczuleniem przeniósł wzrok za okno. Będzie mu brakowało tej perspektywy. Nie uważał, aby zasłużył na taki los. Przecież był dobrym człowiekiem. Lubił ryzyko, dawno skończył z ćpaniem, a alkoholu zawsze używał w rozsądnych ilościach. Niezmiennie zadawał sobie to samo pytanie: dlaczego ci, którzy dawno stoczyli się na dno, mieli lepsze życie od niego?

Gdy poczuł, że jego serce zalał sentyment w ilościach większych od spożytej wódki, przeczesał włosy dłonią i skierował się ponownie do pokoju. Z rzuconego na ziemię materaca podniósł płaszcz i talię kart. Wonsik był dobrym graczem. Nawet mimo tylu przegranych, nie stracił jeszcze nadziei na odmianę losu.

Nie zamykał mieszkania tylko dlatego, że choćby ktoś chciał go okraść, nie miał z czego. Te pozostałości luksusowego życia nic dla niego nie znaczyły. Jedyną wartość, którą uznawał, miały jego karty, którymi wygrał niejedną rozgrywkę nieczystego pokera oraz prestiżowego remika.

Przed wyjściem ostatni raz zdecydował się odsunąć materac i wyjąć wyjątkową deskę z podłogi aby zobaczyć, jak dalekie jego marzenia były od prawdy. Długo nie płacił czynszu, a ostateczny termin eksmisji miał już wyznaczony i wyglądało na to, że jeśli nie zbierze wystarczającej ilości pieniędzy, zostanie z niczym. Obiecał sobie jedną rzecz - że po ostatniej przegranej nie postawi ani stu wonów w żadnej grze. Rozpaczliwe położenie doprowadziło go do lepszego wniosku; jeśli do południa sądnego dnia nie uzbiera swojej sumy, postawi cały swój dobytek na jedną kartę i albo wygra, albo ostatecznie przegra swoje życie.

Zbiegając po schodach oraz zeskakując z barierek sięgnął po swoją ostatnią paczkę papierosów i o mało nie zachłysnął się widząc, że zostały mu dwie sztuki. Zaklął pod nosem na swoją głupotę, na skutek której obiecał, że przez ten tydzień będzie oszczędzał. Nic tak nie oczyszczało umysłu jak dym tytoniowy odbierający świadomość, zdrowie i pojęcie o problemach.

Idąc w tylko sobie znaną stronę Wonsik zaryzykował i zapalił jednego z nich. Jeszcze nie nastał czas aby wybrać kasyno, w którym postawi swoją przyszłość. Może nawet nigdy nie dojdzie do tego, choć z każdym kolejnym dniem Kim zaczynał w to wątpić. Podejrzewał, że jedyną, nieważne czy słuszną, nadzieją dla niego był uśmiech od losu, pokerowa twarz i odrobina doświadczenia. Nic więcej nie mogło uratować jego przesądzonego przeznaczenia.

Powoli jego pomysły stawały się coraz bardziej desperackie. Już sam nie wiedział, czy lepiej znaleźć jakiś nielegalny sposób na zdobycie dużej sumy pieniędzy w krótkim czasie, czy lepiej poddać się i znów żyć niczym dziecko ulicy. Nie będzie to dla niego nic nowego - ryzykowne życie nieraz sprawiło, że sięgnął dna, chociaż odnosił wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy tak długo nie pozostał w owym beznadziejnym położeniu.

Początkowo myślał, że nic jeszcze nie jest stracone. Nadal miał sporo rzeczy, które mógł sprzedać. Prawdziwe przerażenie jednak ogarnęło go dopiero w momencie, gdy po dokładnych obliczeniach zrozumiał, że nawet sprzedaż nerki mu nie pomoże. Wtedy Wonsik pierwszy raz od lat poczuł, co oznacza prawdziwy strach.

Zatrzymał się chwilę przy jednej z boleśnie znajomych uliczek. To tutaj wygrał połowę swojego majątku i stracił drugie tyle. Ryzyko było dla niego jak narkotyk. Kochał uczucie wygranej, a porażka była tylko krótkotrwałym efektem ubocznym. Nic nie mogło równać się z wiadomością, że dzięki kilku mądrym zagraniom może sobie pozwolić na ekskluzywną kolację, zakup połowy designerskiej dzielnicy miasta albo mieszkania na samym szczycie najwyższego budynku w mieście. Dla niego dzięki gotówce, którą wygrał, w końcu mógł znaleźć się bliżej nieba - chociaż na krótką chwilę.

Hazard miał także swoje złe strony. To było coś więcej niż złość w oczach przeciwników i słodki smak zwycięstwa. Hazard to były także nieprzespane noce, alkohole kolorowsze od soju i Nirwana w najczystej postaci. Nikt wolał nie przyznawać się do tego, na co wydawał ogromną fortunę zdobytą nad wachlarzem kart. W kasynach Wonsika istniała jedna ważna zasada - nie pytaj, na co twoi towarzysze wydali pieniądze, bo pewnego dnia okaże się, że w portfelu zamiast wonów masz ludzką krew. On oczywiście był odpowiedzialny, ale wolał się nie zastanawiać, ilu z jego kolegów zabiło kogoś pod wpływem alkoholu lub dla czystej zabawy.

Nogi prawie poniosły go w stronę znajomego budynku, dopóki nie oprzytomniał. Jeszcze jest czas. Nie dzisiaj pochłoną go zimne dłonie okrutnego hazardu. Nie dzisiaj samemu się im odda.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, widząc jak co dzień najrozmaitsze osobistości. Lubił się zastanawiać nad historią każdego z nich. Zastanawiał się, z kim różniło go najwięcej, a z kim dzieliła go tylko płeć czy miejsce zamieszkania. Tylko na jedną osobę nie zwrócił uwagi.

Nie dostrzegł, jak niepozorny chłopak z szkicownikiem pełnym luźnych kartek z impetem na niego wpada, ślepy na żałość otoczenia i wpatrzony w swój odległy cel. Nie była to postawa typowa dla tutejszych ludzi. On zachowywał się, jakby niczego się nie bał - a przecież każdy w tej dzielnicy uwewnętrzniał swoje lęki, mając wrażenie, że w tym piekle w końcu odnajdzie spokój.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął, pomagając chłopakowi zebrać kartki. Nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym, jak typowo to wszystko wyglądało, bo choć był to jeden z najczęściej powtarzanych schematów, chłopak nie wpisywał się w żadne. Był jak pierwszy kieliszek szampana w klubie, inny, wyjątkowy i z mnóstwem do stracenia na tle rozbitych szkieł.

Wonsik podniósł niepewnie jedną z kartek, dostrzegając pewną kreską zarysowane kontury drapowanej sukienki z odkrytymi ramionami, sięgającą do kolan. Gwizdnął cicho, wyobrażając sobie przypadkową dziewczynę w tejże kreacji.

Zanim odpowiedział na jego ponure spojrzenie, przewrócił na drugą stronę by dostrzec zupełnie inny projekt. Widocznie nieskończony i nadal niepewny, ledwie widoczny na nierównej powierzchni kartki. Zarejestrował tylko luźną koszulę z mniej kobiecymi konturami i uśmiechnął się zadziornie, oczami wyobraźni widząc, jak zmierza w niej na swoją egzekucję. W marszczeniach przy kołnierzu mógłby zatracić cały swój strach.

Szukał spojrzeniem nieznajomego, ale nigdzie w tłumie go nie odnalazł. Wydawało się, że chłopak ze swoim zeszytem zniknął, pozostawiając Wonsika z kartką papieru oraz niesmakiem odrzucenia. Czuł się jakby stracił swoją szansę na sukces, jakby obcy rysownik mógł odmienić jego los.

Zacisnął w pięści projekt koszuli i wypuścił powoli dym z płuc. Przecież to było zapisane w gwiazdach - ten projekt sam wybrał Wonsika.


	3. A Promise of Weakness

Taekwoon obudził się z myślą, że coś jest nie w porządku i podejrzenie to nie opuściło go aż do końca dnia.

Wydawało się, że nic nie jest na swoim miejscu. Jakby jego artystyczny nieład przerodził się w chaos, a delikatny dotyk zastąpiony został brutalnie sianym spustoszeniem. Problem nie leżał w nim samym, tylko był ukryty gdzieś obok, czekając, aż Taekwoon się na niego natknie i z ciężkim westchnieniem wróci do normalności. Niepewność przed odkryciem zmiany była tym, co nie pozwalało mu się skupić i powoli odbierała to, przez co mógł nazywać się artystą.

Jego poranna rutyna nie różniła sie niczym kiedy był sam. Nienawidził samotności. Zawsze czuł się tak, jakby jego mieszkanie było tylko pustą muszlą szepczącą cicho co przekazało morze. Brakowało mu towarzystwa, szczególnie teraz, kiedy utracił tą jedyną. Zawsze obawiał się, że już nie znajdzie kolejnej, a jednak następna zawsze przychodziła. Teraz było inaczej. Nawet nie czekał.

Odgłos delikatnego dzwonka był tym, co wybudziło Taekwoona z zamyślenia. Wszystko w jego mieszkaniu wydawało się być z innego świata, w taki sposób, by w każdym miejscu znalazł inspiracje, niezależnie od tego, że to kobiety były jego prawdziwym natchnieniem. Słysząc tak rzadko słyszany dźwięk wracał myślami do innych, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, co to oznacza.

Jung powoli wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Kiedy uległy pod jego naciskiem, a on stanął twarzą w twarz z obcym chłopakiem, musiał aż cofnąć się o krok by zrozumieć, co się dzieje. To było coś nowego, a Taekwoon nie był pewien, czy podoła takiej zmianie.

Nieznajomy wyciągnął ku niemu kartkę, na której Taekwoon rozpoznał szkic Laleczki. Chwila musiała minąć nim przypomniał sobie, że wypadła mu kiedy upuścił szkicownik.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - spytał chłodno obcego.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko wszedł do środka, a Taekwoon nie zaprotestował. Faktycznie rozmowa przez próg nie była kulturalnym początkiem, a on bardzo chciał usłyszeć wyjaśnienia. 

\- Jesteś projektantem, prawda? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Uderzyło go, jak jego głos był niski i zachrypnięty, jakby zdarty latami palenia, ale wydawał się pasować do niego idealnie.

Ciemna skóra, niedługie włosy w kolorze cynamonu, ów przyciągający głos i przenikliwe spojrzenie - wszystko wydawało się w nim być nieposkromione i intrygujące. Taekwoon nie wahał się długo z odpowiedzią.

\- Najpierw powiedz, po co tu przeszedłeś - naciskał dalej.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami z wyczuwalną arogancją, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni poskładaną, znajomą kartkę.

\- Zapisałeś adres na kartce - odparł. - To tak jakbyś sam chciał żebym tu przyszedł, prawda? Wpadłeś na mnie i uznałem, że wypadałoby oddać to właścicielowi. Jest szansa, że widziałem kiedyś twoje prace na ulicy?

\- Raczej nie - odrzekł Taekwoon, delikatnie wyjmując mu z ręki szkic. Chociaż pełnowymiarową sukienkę miał w swoim mieszkaniu, nie lubił wyrzucać pamiątek, nawet takich jak nic nieznaczący rysunek. - Robię projekty na zamówienie.

Z niewiadomego powodu chłopak uśmiechnął się na to szelmowsko i wszedł w głąb mieszkania, rozglądając się dookoła. Taekwoon ostrożnie oparł się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, jakby gotów na interwencję. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby ktoś inny oglądał jego pracownię. To było tak, jakby ktoś przyglądał się jego nagiej duszy, łamiąc przy tym wszystkie zasady. Jung musiał przyznać, że chłopak wyglądał na kogoś, kto lubił sprzeciwiać się wszelkim prawom - i pewnie zrobiłby wszystko, żeby tylko zachować porządek rzeczy, gdyby jego widok przy swoim biurku nie zaczął stanowić coś intrygującego, żeby nie powiedzieć, prawie pożądanego.

Odwrócił kartkę na drugą stronę i już wiedział, że jakaś ręka boska poprowadziła go gdy stawiał pewniejsze kreski, nadając rysunkowi mniej zwiewne, kobiece kształty. Chciał czerwieni i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że nieznajomemu nie pasowały kolory nadmorskiej mewy. Był niczym barwna papuga przy jego wszystkich białych krukach - tak pospolity, a zarazem wyjątkowy na tle wielu identycznych rzadkości. Przez chwilę Taekwoon zastanowił się, czy los celowo nie postawił go przed jego drzwiami, gdy dzwoniąc na dzwonku skutecznie wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Gdyby nie to, nadal w głowie miałby swoje perełki, tracąc prawdziwy diament.

\- Pracujesz i mieszkasz tutaj, tak? - pytał dalej, wskazując głową na sypialnię obok. - Nigdy nie wychodzisz z pracy. Jak dajesz radę tak żyć?

\- Projektowanie to nie do końca praca - zaczął Leo. - Nie wiesz jakie to uczucie zrobić coś od nowa, od zera, mając do dyspozycji tylko swoje dwie ręce i otwarty umysł.

Wonsik zaczął rozglądać się dalej, korzystając z braku wyraźnej dezaprobaty właściciela. Nie zauważył, jak ten mierzy go wzrokiem znad skrzyżowanych ramion, chociaż cały czas czuł jego spojrzenie na swoich ramionach. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że Taekwoon w tym czasie analizuje jego postawę, zastanawia się, jak ułożyć materiał czy jakich nici użyć.

\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję - wypalił, kiedy Kim zaczął krążyć między biurkiem, a miejscem, gdzie jeszcze wczoraj stała suknia Laleczki.

\- Zanim mi powiesz, opowiedz mi więcej o swojej pracy - poprosił Wonsik, delikatnie otwierając szkicownik. Powoli zaczął przeglądać kartki, na dłużej zatrzymując się przy kilku. - Znasz chociaż swoje klientki?

\- Oczywiście, że je znam - oburzył się Taekwoon. To było tak, jakby Wonsik go obraził - chyba nikogo na tym świecie nie znał tak dobrze, jak swoich modelek. - Każda z nich przychodziła do mnie osobiście i doglądała pracy. Musiałem je poznać bliżej, aby projekty były stworzone idealnie dla nich. Każda sukienka ma w sobie coś z dziewczyny, która ją nosi. Dzięki temu są takie unikatowe.

Wonsik musiał na chwilę odwrócić wzrok od projektów, tylko po to, aby zerknąć na wyraz twarzy Taekwoona z głupim uśmiechem. Mówił z pasją, która prawie siłą nakazała mu podnieść głowę, dlatego od razu się zreflektował. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Taekwoonowi towarzyszą takie emocje. Z tym błyskiem w oczach miał do czynienia dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki razy. Za każdym razem widział go u zwycięzców w kasynach i postawiłby połowę puli, że sam miał identyczne spojrzenie.

\- Jaka to propozycja? - podjął Kim, dalej przyglądając się każdemu elementowi wystroju.

Taekwoon nie odpowiedział od razu, starając się skonstruować jak najbardziej dyplomatyczne zdanie. 

\- Oczywiście zapłacę ci tyle, ile będziesz potrzebował. - Jung szybko zrozumiał, że trafił w punkt, gdy tylko Wonsik podniósł głowę. - Potrzebuję modela i wydaje mi się, że najnowszy projekt będzie do ciebie pasował idealnie.

Sprzeczne myśli zalały umysł, a ulga serce Wonsika. Ta propozycja sprawiła, że musiał wypuścić powietrze z płuc, co szybko zamaskował krótkim gwizdnięciem na to poważne zdanie. Przewrócił strony znowu na rozpoczęty szkic i kolej y raz oczami wyobraźni zobaczył gotowy projekt. Podobał mu się, tak jak wszystkie spod ręki Taekwoona. A co najważniejsze - będzie w stanie spłacić czynsz.

Wonsik nawet się nie zastanawiał. Wiedział, że to ten moment, w którym musi postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Praca u Taekwoona była jego asem w rękawie. 

\- Czyli wszystko co muszę zrobić, to pozwolić ci zebrać miarę i założyć uszyty przez ciebie strój? - upewnił się. 

Chłopak powoli pokiwał głową z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę i kciukiem gładzącym dolną wargę. Myślami był już gdzie indziej. W tym momencie w milczeniu zawarli umowę.


	4. A Sketch of Beauty

Zachodzące słońce odbijało się od kryształów na ścianach, padając na szkic Taekwoona. Poddał się blaskowi, zaznaczając jego kontury na papierze i odetchnął spokojnie. Wydawało się, że wszystko było gotowe.

\- Mogę już zobaczyć? - jęknął Wonsik rozłożony na łóżku Junga.

Czekał na ten moment od samego rana - co wedle jego zegarka oznaczało trzecią popołudniu. Na początku miał wystarczająco energii aby chodzić od kąta do kąta po przestronnej pracowni połączonej z sypialnią, ale w którymś momencie jak szczeniak znudził się, położył w jednym miejscu i mało nie zasnął. A może zrobił to; Taekwoon wątpił, aby zwyczajnie przez ostatnią godzinę nie odzywał się bez powodu.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem - mruknął Leo, poprawiając ostre kontury. - Zresztą, zobaczysz jak to uszyję.

Coś sprawiło, że Wonsik ponownie wstał, by znów zacząć chodzić po pokoju. Leo nawet nie próbował zasłonić rąk, wiedział, że Wonsik posłusznie zachowa odpowiednią odległość. 

\- Utrzymujesz się z tej pracy? - zapytał za jego plecami. - Myślałem, że ze sztuki nie da się żyć. 

\- Jak widzisz ja żyję - odparł mu szorstko Taekwoon. 

Wonsik w tym czasie podszedł do sekretarzyka i zajrzał przez szpary. Ciekawiło go, co mógłby znaleźć w środku, jednak za bardzo szanował prywatność gospodarza aby sprawdzić. Zdążył przyjrzeć się już pomieszczeniu - poznał chaotycznie miejsce pracy Taekwoona z rozrzuconymi ołówkami i fragmentami falbanek, masywną maszynę do szycia, wygodne łóżko Taekwoona, kobiecego manekina. W ciągu wszystkich godzin spędzonych w domu dużo czasu spędził także w kuchni Junga. Chociaż żył skromnie w niewielkiej przestrzeni, wydawało się, że całe miejsce ma w sobie coś z klasycznej elegancji, jak stare samochody. Taekwoonowi podobało się wszystko, nawet jego rozkładany fotel.

\- Nie masz męskiego manekina? - zagadnął, łapiąc kukłę w talii. - To trochę dziwne, ale zrozumiałe. Jak chcesz pracować?

Wyglądało na to, że Taekwoon nie był zadowolony, iż ktoś wtrąca się w jego kompetencje, ale nie powiedział słowa. Nadal nie przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności. Kiedy w domu była kobieta, wszystko wydawało się być idealnie. Każda wprowadzała swój pierwiastek, delikatność, nawet jeśli z początku nie była wrażliwa. Panowała harmonia.

Wonsik był chaosem. Nie pozwalał się Taekwoonowi skupić. Był grubiański, pozbawiony gracji, wydawało się, że zaraz coś przewróci. Nie było czasu na poskramianie jego skrupułów. Nie hamował się i nie pasował do tego miejsca; a jednak Taekwoon czuł, iż wybrał właściwą osobą. 

Od Laleczki nikt nie mógł być lepszy. Ona, ze swoja stanowczością i zrozumieniem, potrafiła zadziwić nawet Taekwoona. Czasami miał wrażenie, że wiedziała co ją czeka, a mimo to pozostała. To dziwne przywiązanie, niespowodowane żadnym konkretem, także zdziwiło Taekwoona. Przecież nie miała powodu by zostać, mogła odejść. Modelki zawsze chciały odejść i wtedy Taekwoon musiał trzymać je siłą. Z Laleczką było zupełnie na odwrót. To ona trzymała jego przy sobie by się zanadto nie oddalił. 

Z kolei Wonsik... Wonsik był prostolinijny. Nie ubierał pięknych słów. Często przeklinał pod nosem. Jego ubrania pachniały alkoholem i papierosami. Dłonie miał pocięte. Chód niezgrabny. Stanowił wyzwanie dla Taekwoona, prawdę mówiąc. Nie trudno było uszyć coś pięknego dla pięknej kobiety, z zadbaną skórą i lśniącymi oczami. Prawdziwym sprawdzianem dla niego musiało się okazać znalezienie czegoś idealnego dla niespokojnego mężczyzny. Gdyby udało mu się uchwycić jego ulotną duszę, czyli jego ukryte piękno, zadanie by się dokonało.

\- Nigdy nie wychodzisz z domu? - przywołał go na ziemię. - Ach, czekaj, przecież spotkałem cię na ulicy. Wychodzisz gdzieś wieczorami?

\- Nie lubię tłoku - odrzekł. Patrząc na przestronność małego mieszkania, Wonsik był w stanie w to uwierzyć. 

\- Więc jak znajdujesz modelki, na Tinderze? Znaczy--

\- Rozwieszam ogłoszenia - odparł prosto. Wonsik zawahał się stojąc gdzieś z tyłu.

\- I kobiety tu tak po prostu przychodzą? Do twojego domu? Przecież to nienormalne. Jakie mają o nich zdanie ludzie?

\- Ty też tutaj jesteś.

Kim machnął dłonią, co Taekwoon wyłapał kątem oka. Nie chciał się kłócić, choć wiedział, że Jung ma rację. Gdyby tylko Wonsik przejmował się swoją opinią albo miał ją dobrą, pewnie nie przyszedłby do Taekwoona - choć to też zależało od pieniędzy. Dużo rzeczy w jego życiu od tego zależało i to chyba dlatego właśnie upadł tak nisko; a przynajmniej był to jeden z powodów.

\- A co potem? Praca zakończona, kontakt się urywa? Czy może nadal z którąś z nich rozmawiasz?

Taekwoon westchnął i odłożył ostrożnie ołówek. Zaczął się wpatrywać w drzwi przed sobą, jakby zastanawiając się, dlaczego wpuścił nimi Wonsika albo rozważając wyproszenie go.

Bombardował go pytaniami jakby Leo był jakimś jego dawnym znajomym. Wydawało się, że nie czuje żadnej granicy. Po prostu mówił co mu ślina na język przyniosła. Dla innych pewnie te pytania nie wydałyby się aż tak prywatne - wprawdzie Wonsik nie był jeszcze nachalny, choć mógłby gdyby to zaszło za daleko - ale Jung nie był przyzwyczajony do czegoś podobnego. Wcześniejsze modelki nie pytały, a jeśli już, to i szczegóły pracy. Nikt wcześniej nie zapytały go, od tak, co robi wieczorami albo czy ma kogoś.

Nawet Laleczka by się nie odważyła. Za to znikąd znalazł się właśnie uparty mężczyzna, który gotów był pewnie złamać jeszcze wiele utartych zasad. Taekwoon wciąż nie wątpił w swój wybór. To spotkanie, choć inne i niewygodne, intrygowało go. W końcu takiego połączenia uczyć nie czuł jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

Kim Wonsik był Nieznanym.


	5. A Plan of a Player

Pokój gościnny, choć oddzielony od reszty mieszkania tylko półprzezroczystą zasłoną, wydawał się Wonsikowi najwygodniejszym miejscem na świecie. I wcale nie dlatego, że ostatnio spał niemal na ziemi. Zaczął mu się udzielać humor Taekwoona i choć go nie rozumiał, bardzo chciał to zrobić; z jakiegoś powodu Taekwoon intrygował go i przyciągał do siebie, bo w końcu nie codziennie poznaje się projektanta, który zaprasza swoich modeli do domu. A raczej modelki, bo jak się dowiedział, Kim był jego pierwszym męskim modelem.

Zaskoczył go widok Taekwoona, który pracował od samego rana, choć on sam dopiero wstał. Chwilę stał rozkojarzony, czekając aż Jung zwróci na niego wzrok. Wyglądało na to, że nie ma na co czekać. 

\- Jadłeś już coś? - zagadnął. Taekwoon w końcu podniósł spojrzenie. 

\- Nie - rzucił lakonicznie, bez żadnych szczegółów ani usprawiedliwień. Wonsik westchnął i bez słowa skierował się do kuchni, po to tylko by dostrzec, że w lodówce Taekwoona znajduje się jedynie światło.

\- Idę do sklepu - oznajmił Kim, zarzucając na siebie lichą kurtkę. - Pożycz mi pieniądze.

Leo w końcu oderwał się od swojej pracy, biorąc do jednej ręki portfel, a do drugiej metr krawiecki. Wonsik domyślił się, że w czasie, w którym on będzie szukał jakiegoś sklepu spożywczego w pobliżu, Taekwoon będzie mógł pracować dalej. W końcu w ten sposób obaj coś zyskają.

\- Stań jak człowiek - mruknął do niego Leo, widząc jak Wonsik z lekka się garbi i podpiera się o ścianę, tym samym sprawiając, że kurtka zwisała mu z jednego ramienia. 

Kim ostentacyjnie zdjął ją i rzucił na łóżko Taekwoona, widząc jak chłopak powoli rozwija metr. Od razu poczuł, że coś jest nie tak; mówił, że każdy projekt jest bardzo osobisty, idzie w parze ze związaniem emocjonalnym z modelką i wymaga kontaktu. Tymczasem Jung zachowywał się zupełnie odwrotnie. Wonsika zaczynało śmieszyć jak podchodzi do niego z dystansem i z całych sił próbuje to ukryć.

Zirytowany chciał pozbyć się tego zawahania i nim Taekwoon kazał mu się ustawić ponownie, Wonsik wziął sobie jego ręce i położył w talii. Jung mimochodem wyprostował się i chciał cofnąć dłonie, ale stalowy uścisk nie pozwolił mu na to. Widząc ledwie wstrzymywany śmiech chłopaka, tylko westchnął i zebrał miarę, po czym wyjął z portfela pewną sumę pieniędzy, którą podał Wonsikowi z poleceniem, aby kupił tylko coś niezbędnego.

Takiego orzeźwienia Kim nie czuł od ostatniej wygranej, czyli dobrych paru tygodni. Choć nadal zostały mu jakieś śmieszne pieniądze i obskurne mieszkanie, z Taekwoonem miał wszystko, więc tylko czekał na zapłatę za modelowanie - a do tego czasu zdecydował, że pora poznać się lepiej i nieco zabawić.

Wychodząc na zewnątrz postanowił zahaczyć o swoje mieszkanie, przedrzeć się przez niefortunną ulicę, aby wziąć jakieś stare ubrania by zostać u Taekwoona jeszcze kilka dni, do czasu skończenia projektu. Nic się tam nie zmieniło, nadal pokój był tak odpychający, a zarazem w jakiś sposób uspokajał Wonsika. W końcu był jego ostoją. Może za kilka dni wszystko się zmieni.

W drodze na miejsce to nie jego cel okazał się najważniejszy. Gdy wychodził, usłyszał za sobą coraz szybsze kroki, a po chwili ktoś złapał go za ramię by się odwrócił. Był to dotyk serdeczny, z rezerwą, aby okazać, że nie ma złych intencji.

\- Wonsik - powitał go mężczyzna, którego Kim znał z kasyna. Był w średnim wieku, z posiwiałą czupryną i gęstą brodą, szczupły, całkiem przystojny jak na swój wiek; a przy tym całkiem zniszczony przez lata ćpania i hazardu. - Długo cię tutaj nie widziałem.

\- Przeniosłem się na chwilę gdzie indziej, hyung - wyjaśnił. Czując mocny zapach alkoholu aż zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

\- Wszystko gra? Nie potrzebujesz może czegoś... mocniejszego?

Wonsik wiedział, że nie pozbędzie się starego, dlatego musiał wyciągnąć jedną z cięższych kart. Zanim jednak zdecydował się to zrobić, drugie pytanie uderzyło go, dając mu dużo możliwości na później.

\- Zdrowie mi się pogorszyło - skłamał, wiedząc, że tak naprawdę tylko ta jedna rzecz mu pozostała kiedy wszystko inne stracił. - Nie mam pieniędzy.

Mężczyzna od razu zmieszał się. Mimo wszystko dużo było w nim człowieczeństwa, zwłaszcza w stosunku do dawnych znajomych, który szanował na ten sposób, w jakimkazdy, kto choć raz był na dnie, szanuje współcierpiących i tych, którzy go wspomogli. 

\- Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? Aish, Wonsik, co ja zrobię jeśli ciebie nie będzie? Zresztą, myślisz, że kazałbym ci płacić? Mów, czego chcesz.

\- To nic groźnego - mówił dalej, w myślach dodając, że jego jedynym problemem na razie jest niecierpliwość Taekwoona. - Wyjdę z tego. Ale gdybym miał czekać na trzeźwo, sam wiesz. Nie potrzebuję dużo. Masz jakieś party pills na zbyciu?

Starszy zawahał się, zaskoczony propozycją Wonsika. Nigdy nie przepadał za dopalaczami, ale z drugiej strony twarde narkotyki także nie stanowiły nigdy jego źródła zabawy.

Rzucił na odchodnym, że nie ma przy sobie, ale będzie czekał na Wonsika później. W tym czasie Kim zrobił obiecane zakupy i zastanowił się, co może robić Taekwoon. Godziny mijały, a on naprawdę nie chciał żeby się przemęczał.

Gdy tylko wrócił i tak powitały go miłe słowa.

\- Wychodzisz na cały dzień żeby zrobić zakupy spożywcze i wracasz tylko z wódką, colą i mlekiem?

Wonsik ostentacyjnie odłożył siatkę na stół, samemu przyglądając się obrazkowi, jaki niekoniecznie był tym, czego się spodziewał. Zniecierpliwiony Taekwoon musiał zamówić jedzenie do domu aby dłużej nie czekać, a z jakiegoś powodu zasnął także w dziwnej pozycji na plecach nad otwartym pudełkiem pizzy. Jak widać nie ruszył się nawet teraz, ze spuszczoną głową obserwując bacznie Wonsika.

\- Widzę, że dałeś sobie radę beze mnie - skwitował i udał się na poszukiwanie szklanek do drinków.

W małej kuchni Taekwoona, jak u każdego artysty, znalazło się miejsce na szkło. Chociaż lodówka świeciła pustkami, Wonsik odłożył tam mleko, po czym w nieco niesprawiedliwych proporcjach nalał wódki i coli do szklanek. Zaraz po tym sięgnął do kieszeni po obiecane party pills - pokruszył jedną do szklanki Taekwoona i sam połknął na sucho, doskonale znając swoje reakcje.

Jung w tym czasie jedynie przesunął pudełko z pizzą z łóżka na stolik i nadal przyglądał się Wonsikowi do góry nogami.

\- Twoje zdrowie - rzucił, podając mu szklankę.

Taekwoon ściągnął brwi i poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, bardzo ostrożnie ujmując szklankę. Nie musiał pić aby wcześniej poczuć ostry zapach alkoholu.

\- Dlaczego wódka ma kolor coli? Dlaczego to jest takie mocne?

Wonsik uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo i usiadł na fotelu, sięgając po zimną już pizzę. Jego plan nie ograniczał się oczywiście do samego picia; bardzo ciekawiło go, jaki Taekwoon będzie po alkoholu i czymś więcej. Wszystkim, których znał, udzielał się imprezowy humor, dlatego liczył, że zaraz również Jung będzie skory do szczerych rozmów i sprośnych żartów.

Wonsik nawet nie spodziewał się, jak się przeliczy.

Minęło kilka dłuższych chwil i wcale nie czuł, jakby atmosfera zmieniła się. Mało tego - Taekwoon mechanicznym ruchem sięgał po szklankę, przytakując mu na pytania i co jakiś czas rzucając krótkie odpowiedzi na historie Wonsika, jak wygenerowane przez komputer, w stylu "dobrze", "jasne", "niemożliwe". Nic dziwnego, że Kimowi nie podobało się to. Musiał zmienić temat by przystawić go do muru.

\- Taekwoon? - zagadnął i wiedział już, że nie dostanie żadnego znaku. Leo nie był najlepszym rozmówcą. - Czy ja jestem dobrym modelem?

Taekwoon żachnął się, jednak niewiadomo, czy z oburzenia bezpośrednością, podważania wyższego planu czy absurdalności pytania. Tak czy inaczej, zabolało to Wonsika. 

\- Poważnie pytam. - Kim trącił go stopą, bo siedział zbyt daleko. - Nigdy tego nie robiłem, nie wiem czy jestem w tym dobry.

\- Ty masz mnie tylko inspirować - wyjaśnił krótko Jung, jakby była to jedyna jego misja. Pomimo stale obecnej chłodnej maniery, zabrzmiało to nawet jak komplement, więc Wonsik się rozpromienił.

\- Inspiruję cię? - Wonsik z przejęcia usiadł na łóżko obok Taekwoona, aż ten podniósł się do siadu. - Jezu. Nikt nigdy mi tak nie powiedział.

Taekwoon miał okazję do odpowiedzenia bardzo sarkastycznym komentarzem, ale dla niego lepszą opcją było zignorowanie słów Wonsika. Oparł się o ścianę jakby zrobiło mu się słabo i zmierzył swojego modela spojrzeniem, jakby zastanawiał się, dlaczego wziął go do siebie do domu.

\- Taekwoon. - Kim spoważniał. Złapał go za rękę, którą chciał zasłonić usta z niezręczności. - Wiesz, że nie różnię się niczym od twoich modelek?

Różnice, o których mówił, były poza jego pojęciem. Przecież nie wiedział, co chodziło Taekwoonowi po głowie gdy spoglądał na swoje kobiety i niosła go inspiracja, i czuł się jak w innym świecie, i porzucał na dobre monotonię szarego świata...

\- Co ci się we mnie podoba? - zapytał wprost, czym zaskoczył Taekwoona. Nie był przygotowany na taką bezpośredniość.

\- Nikt-- - Jung urwał jakby zaschło mu w gardle. Wonsik sięgnął po colę. - Nikt nigdy o to nie pytał. One po prostu o tym wiedziały.

Nieme pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

Czyżby?

Nie komplementował modelek. Nie rzucał im świata do stóp i nie mówił, że są wyjątkowe. Nie musiał udowadniać im ich wartości, ponieważ wiedział, że są wspaniałe, a to było bezcenne. To przez jego traktowanie, chociaż częściej milczał niż mówił, a i bywał oschły, te kobiety czuły się piękne. Czasami uroda to nie wszystko. Czasami trzeba mieć jej świadomość.

Wonsik ciężko opadł obok Taekwoona, na co ten się odsunął nieznacznie. Drobny gest wzbudził jego podejrzliwość. Uchwycił jego rozkojarzone spojrzenie, którego nie potrafił skupić przez niepewność i alkohol. Wonsik zmusił go do tego.

\- Nie różnię się od nich - powtórzył delikatnie, ciszej. Czuł jak Taekwoon się spina. - Więc traktuj mnie jak wszystkie inne.

W porę Wonsik złapał dłoń, którą Taekwoon bardzo chciał odsunąć. Jego plan ograniczał się do skrócenia dystansu. Fizycznie było prościej, psychicznie bardzo trudno. A różnica, wbrew pozorom, stanowiła cienką linię.

Kojący głos sprawił, że Taekwoon zamarł. Jak w zwolnionym tempie Wonsik splótł z nim palce w geście niemal nierealnie porozumiewawczym. To porównanie przerastało go, a jednocześnie intrygowało jak nic wcześniej. Spracowane, zdarte od tasowania kart, pocięte niedobrym szkłem i opalone okrutnym wiatrem ręce Wonsika pięknie kontrastowały z dłońmi Taekwoona; białymi jak śnieg, zgrabnymi przez lata szycia i chudymi niczym białe pająki. Jak zahipnotyzowany przyglądał się swoim własnym ścięgnom utrzymującym w bezruchu temperament Wonsika. Jakby na sekundę zdołał zatrzymać czas.

Zmrużył oczy i przyciągnął do siebie ich dłonie, aż Taekwoon poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się w każdą stronę. Wonsik ucałował jej wierzch, później zmęczone palce, zgrabne nadgarstki. Boleśnie powoli jego ciepłe wargi muskały zimną jak lód skórę Taekwoona, rozpalając ciekawość i podburzając mur utartych norm.

Wszechświat odebrał mu możliwość ruchu. Dotknął nieskończoności, niemożliwego.

Wonsik myślał tylko o jednym, obserwując jak skryta agresja, niezrozumiałe przerażenie i instynkt ustępują pragnieniu. Taekwoon był człowiekiem samotnym w głębi i opuszczonym do granic. Nie znał samego siebie. A co gorsza, nawet na dnie nie miał nikogo. Nie był jak Kim, który zawsze miał do kogo się zwrócić. Był samotny w ogromie swojego genialnie pięknego umysłu.

Wonsik stanowił chaos gotów tą pustkę wypełnić sobą.


	6. An arrive of the Heat

Taekwoon nie obudził się z kacem i rozłupaną na pół głową. Obudził się rześki, choć może to widok mieszkania tak bardzo go otrzeźwił.

Szklanki po drinkach i pudełko pizzy leżały w nieładzie na podłodze, on nieludzko zawinął się w narzutę, a obok całkowicie spokojny wciąż głęboko spał Wonsik. W nocy musieli po prostu zasnąć, dlatego tamten nawet nie przeniósł się do swojego łóżka. Nagle, jakby ktoś oblał go wiadrem wody, przypomniał sobie wszystko.

Nic nie rozumiał. Wczorajszego wieczoru przekonał się, że jednak Wonsik nie jest taki jak jego muzy. Właściwie trudno byłoby porównać to towarzystwo. Traktując każdą kobietę w ten sam sposób, Taekwoon pewnie wychodził na ignoranta - każda z nich miała go tylko inspirować, a potem zniknąć z jego życia. W pewnym sensie zatrzymywał sobie coś z każdej z nich, jednak prócz pamięci nie miał często możliwości znów spojrzeć na ich piękne twarze. Do żadnej nie chciał się przywiązywać. Były jego natchnieniem, ulotnym jak ciepły wiatr, dlatego tak samo musiały zniknąć. Były tylko tłem dla jego pracy.

Inaczej było w przypadku Laleczki - bo ona sama była inna. Nie zadawała pytań, ale wiedziała. Nie mogła odejść, ale nie bała się. I najważniejsze, to że martwiła się Taekwoonem. Troszczyła się o niego jak tylko mogła, bardziej niż o siebie samą. Użyła w stosunku niego tych dziwnych słów. Powiedziała, że go... Kocha?

Laleczka dawała mu ciepło i coś, czego nigdy w życiu nie otrzymał. Opiekowała się nim, w pewnym sensie - choć nigdy wprost nie zapytała, czy u Taekwoona wszystko w porządku. Wonsik to zrobił i to niejednokrotnie.

Kim był nieodgadnionym. Wywoływał u artysty sprzeczne emocje, bo chociaż nie umiał współpracować, stanowił nieokiełznany materiał. Był jak przechodzień wrzucony w wir teatralnych zdarzeń, błądzący między scenografią i aktorami, którzy dobrze wiedzieli, co robić. Swoją postawą prosił się aby Taekwoon oswoił go i uczynił swoim. Tak zaginionej i chaotycznej duszy dawno nie widział. Choć przecież teraz, gdy spał na jego pościeli z potarganymi włosami i rumieńcami na dotkniętych słońcem policzkach, wydawał się całkiem niewinny.

Taekwoon długo oglądał jego senne oblicze. Prawdę mówiąc, dla osoby postronnej, zwykłego Koreańczyka, Wonsik pewnie nie był piękny. Miał splątane i nieułożone włosy, skórę ciemną, szorstką, opaloną wiatrem jak rybak albo żeglarz. Wargi spękane i poznaczone bliznami, nieduże. Ramiona i plecy wytatuowane. Ogólne wrażenie raczej niechlujne. Ponadto ciężko oddychał, kaszlał jak palacz w kotłowni i jeszcze chrapał. Jednak dla niego, artysty, był najpiękniejszy - jak porywisty wiatr na czerwonym niebie, dziki i nieskalany. Te niedoskonałości oraz blizny były jego dowodem niezniszczalności. Wonsik, nic nie robiąc, przyciągał do siebie Taekwoona bardziej niż jakakolwiek z jego muz. Może dlatego, że mu się opierał, a może właśnie dlatego, że swoją niefrasobliwą postawą chciał się do niego zbliżyć. 

W głowie Taekwoona pojawił się nawał myśli. Z trudem opierał się czarowi Wonsika, a przecież jego urok stanowił właśnie sposób, w jaki wszystko robił od niechcenia. Niemal widział jak ten obrzuca go spojrzeniem i przyciąga do siebie ciężkimi dłońmi, czuł napięcie rodzące się między nimi, wiedział, że nie chce się powstrzymywać...

Dlatego zostawił go i wyszedł, aby uzupełnić boleśnie pustą lodówkę.

Chłodne powietrze do reszty zbudziło Taekwoona i pomogło mu pozbyć się natarczywych myśli. Warto wspomnieć o otoczeniu, na które Wonsik nie zwrócił uwagi (bo było obce w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa), a Taekwoon już nie przejmował się nim, gdyż znał je zbyt dobrze. Oddalone od slumsów kilkanaście kilometrów, ale równie odległe od centrum, stanowiło miejsce, które jest tylko migawką za oknem w podróży. Taekwoon nie miał sąsiadów, a najbliższy sklep był dobre kilkanaście minut drogi szosą prowadzącą do bardziej zwyczajnej drogi asfaltowej. Niełatwo było znaleźć ten dom, jednak jeszcze trudniej było się odnaleźć wychodząc z niego.

Gdy wrócił po niedługim czasie, Wonsik już dochodził do siebie i zbierał szklanki z podłogi. Wchodząc nagle do mieszkania, przyłapał go na pociągnięciu kilku łyków wódki prosto z butelki, jednak nie przejął się. Ten brutalny obraz, jakieś uosobienie męskości, siły i tego antycznego elementu, zaczynał mu się podobać.

\- Też chcesz? - zagadnął, prostując rękę z butelką.

Taekwoon pokręcił głową i rzucił zakupy na blat. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, jednak postanowił wdać się w dyskusję i wymienić kilkoma pytaniami. Nawet nie spodziewał się, jaką radość przyniesie to Wonsikowi, który niemal natychmiast zaczął wyczerpująco opowiadać, a także ponownie bombardować go pytaniami, ale jakby ostrożniej niż uprzednio.

\- Naprawdę utrzymujesz się tylko z okazjonalnych projektów? Skoro jeden jest tak czasochłonny... Kto kupuje twoje prace?

\- Nie potrzebuję wiele, Wonsik - odparł. - Żywność, woda, rachunki za prąd i gaz, jestem bez problemu w stanie pokryć wszystkie podstawowe koszty i jeszcze zakupić materiały. Moje prace sprzedaje na aukcjach i nie wiem już później, co się z nimi dzieje. Dla mnie istnieją tylko na moich modelkach. Inne kobiety muszą odejmować im blasku.

Wonsik pokręcił głową, choć w ciszy zaczął zastanawiać się nad ostatnim zdaniem. Widać było, że jego projekty były niesamowicie indywidualne, aby nie rzec intymne, co do tego nie było sprzeciwu. Sposób, w jaki Taekwoon opowiadał o tym, co robił, świadczył jedynie o poziomie jego profesjonalizmu i zaangażowania. Wonsik to doceniał; każda obsesja i poświecenie były dla niego piękne. On w sposób mistrzowski panował nad kartami, choć przecież nie raz los porządnie dał mu w twarz. Hazard był już częścią jego duszy, a patrząc na Taekwoona jedynie utrwalał się w przekonaniu, iż ona faktycznie istnieje. Taekwoon, pod skromnym pseudonimem Leo, był artystą, o wiele bardziej odpowiadając temu słowu niż Wonsik ze swoją talią kart. 

\- Masz jakieś plany na przyszłość czy zamierzasz szyć już do końca? - zagadnął wprost.

Taekwoon podniósł wzrok przed siebie, wpatrując się w nicość.

\- Właściwie, myślę, że to jeden z moich ostatnich projektów - wyznał szczerze, z lekka szokując Wonsika. Coś musiało być na rzeczy jeśli chciał porzucić tak drogi mu zawód. - A ty, Wonsik? Co chcesz robić w przyszłości?

To pytanie spadło na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Z trudem powstrzymał śmiech uświadamiając sobie, kim jest i był. Ćpun, teraz bezdomny, alkoholik, hazardzista. Żył tak od czasów nastoletnich. Jaka przyszłość malowała się dla człowieka, który martwił się tylko o jutro i nie dbał o wczoraj? 

\- Też będę z tobą szczery. Jestem w trudnej sytuacji, dlatego potrzebuję pieniędzy. Mam ćpunów za przyjaciół, a hazard wessał mnie i zostawił ze mnie tylko to co teraz widzisz. Chyba upadłem na dno, Taekwoon.

Po tym Jung odwrócił się w jego stronę. Słysząc takie słowa ludzie mogli spojrzeć albo z pogardą, co zdarzało się najczęściej, lub okazjonalnym współczuciem. Leo patrzył inaczej, dalej, głębiej. Widział więcej. W jego spojrzeniu malowała się ciekawość, dość chłodna i pozbawiona uczuć. Jakby tym, co się dla niego liczyło, była odpowiedź na pytanie: dlaczego? Jakby wszelkie emocje odstawił na bok, oczekując wypranego z nich obrazu sytuacji.

\- Nikt nie ma przekreślonej przyszłości. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, ja ci pomogę, Wonsik. Tylko musisz chcieć pomocy.

Wonsik tępo wpatrywał się w jego zamknięte usta. Czy chciał pomocy? Nie wyobrażał sobie normalnego życia. Nie chciał jak obywatel aglomeracji miejskiej codziennie wracać do biura, a później wyprany z energii musieć odreagować. Taekwoon też świadomie porzucił takie życie; w swoim małym domu na uboczu miał wszystko, czego potrzebował. Lubił zostawać w domu i zajmować się swoją pracą.

\- Sam nie wiem, czy można mi jeszcze pomóc - mruknął. Taekwoon od razu zganił go wzrokiem. Nie podobało mu się to nastawienie. - Wiesz ilu moich znajomych przegrało życie? Nie wiem co znaczy żyć normalnie. Nigdy nawet nie byłem w galerii sztuki ani nie miałem dziewczyny.

\- Ja też nie. Przecież to nie jest wyznacznik jakości twojego życia. 

\- Nie? - Wonsik czuł, że ten kłamie. Pasja, z jaką opowiadał o kobietach i sztuce wskazywała, że znał się na obu tych rzeczach. Nie mógł się nimi fascynować bez spróbowania. - No tak. Tylko mieszkasz w galerii sztuki i czasami zapraszasz modelki do siebie.

Taekwoon zaśmiał się. A raczej roześmiał, wypełniając pokój czymś zupełnie niespodziewanym. Wonsik popatrzył na niego kątem oka, zastanawiając się czy wszystko w porządku. Wcześniej Taekwoon nie był skóry do nagłych reakcji, ale ten śmiech jakoś pasował do niego i do sytuacji. Śmiał się, bo mógł. Tak samo jak mógł zrobić w swoim domu szwalnię i wybieg w jednym i jak mógł pracować z obcymi kobietami. Tak naprawdę miał niesamowitą kontrolę nad tym, co robił, a ten śmiech, mniej lub bardziej kontrolowany, był czymś, na co sobie pozwolił. 

Nie ma co, dobrze się ustawił. Każdy by mu pogratulował sprytu. Wonsik nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, aż w końcu żartobliwie uderzył Junga w ramię, samemu też się śmiejąc. Wonsik zwykł się śmiać w trudnych momentach i tu nie było niczego nadzwyczajnego; śmiał się tylu ludziom w twarz, że ktoś powinien był mu wcześniej wyprostować ten uśmiech. Ale Wonsik też był sprytny i zawsze jakoś unikał ciosów. Dlatego naprawdę nie wierzył kiedy mówił, że nie ma dla niego nadziei. Nigdy nie było, a i tak stał cały i zdrowy i szedł na przód.

\- Wypijmy za ten sukces - zaproponował Taekwoon, jakby czytając w myślach Wonsika. - Mój idealny zawód i to, że nadal jesteś zdrowy. 

\- Chcesz się ze mną napić? - rzucił i zaraz sam się zdziwił na swój pytający ton. Nie zaskoczył go sam fakt, a raczej odważna propozycja i przekonanie w głowie Taekwoona. - Wiedziałem, że spodobają ci się moje zwyczaje.

\- Od początku wiedziałem, że jest coś w tobie - wyznał. - Nie zapraszam tu wcale przypadkowych ludzi. Nie bez powodu wolę pić tutaj z tobą niż oddawać się pracy. A jestem pracoholikiem w takim stopniu, jak ty alkoholikiem, Kim Wonsik.

Wonsik nie mógł nie docenić doboru słów. Tylko Taekwoon potrafił go skomplementować i obrazić w jednym zdaniu, dlatego posłusznie wstał po alkohol. Podobało mu się, że otworzył się na niego. Z przyjemnością mogli wymienić się swoimi uzależnieniami, udowadniając wzajem, jak łatwo stracić kontrolę - i że przychodzi moment, kiedy wcale się jej nie ma, chociaż wydaje się jakby nie znikła nawet na chwilę.


	7. A Secret of the Psycho

Wonsik odetchnął pełną piersią budząc się koło Taekwoona. Dawno nie czuł takiego spokoju i beztroski. Zerknął w bok na jego śpiące oblicze; pogrążony we śnie wcale nie był taki tajemniczy. Zwykły facet z włosami wymagającymi wizyty u fryzjera, dużymi ustami i pociagłą twarzą. Stracił na tajemniczości - chociaż może to dlatego, że Wonsik nieco go poznał?

W końcu wstał z łóżka, które było o wiele wygodniejsze od jego materca za zasłoną. Chciał rozejrzeć się za wodą mineralną, dlatego przeszedł do kuchni. Gdy oparł się o blat, niewidzący wzrok powędrował na zamknięte drzwi na przeciwko. Po chwili zamrugał kilka razy, a jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół tajemniczości Taekwoona. Pewnie znajdowały się tam jego materiały i sprzęt. A może coś więcej? Przecież musiał gdzieś trzymać jakieś nieudane prace, stare projekty, może kolejne manekiny. Co jeszcze mógł tam znaleźć? Taekwoon wyglądał na człowieka, który w szafie trzyma jakiegoś trupa, a nie odkurzacz. 

Wonsik zerknął na projektanta. Nawet się nie ruszył, tylko głowa mu nieco spadła w miejscu, gdzie pościel zmarszczyła się przez Wonsika. Był tak samo pogrążony we śnie, a jednak, aby mieć pewność, rzucił w niego pierwszą znalezioną rzeczą, czyli włóczką. Kłębek smutno odbił się od jego uda i sturlał się na ziemię. 

Taekwoon na pewno spał. 

Z bijącym sercem Wonsik minął łazienkę i nacisnął na klamkę. Drzwi uległy, bez żadnego skrzypienia ani dźwięku. Jak cień wszedł do środka, widząc na przeciwko - jak zakładał - częściowo poskładane materiały i słoiki z guzikami, nićmi i cekinami. Zawód nieco go ogarnął i już chciał się cofnąć nigdy dostrzegł jeszcze jedne drzwi, do pokoju ścianę od łazienki. 

Jego oczy pewnie zaświeciły się jakby trzymał dobre karty w ręce. 

Te drzwi tak łatwo nie uległy, dlatego Wonsik wypuścił powietrze i wziął się pod boki. Rozejrzał się po schowku, aż jego wzrok padł na półkę na jego wysokości - Taekwoon tego samego wzrostu musiał wpaść na ten pomysł aby zostawić tam klucz. Wonsik sięgnął ostrożnie dłonią i z sercem walącym z ekscytacji otworzył drzwi do kolejnego pomieszczenia. 

Na pierwszy rzut oka mógł pomyśleć, że znalazł się w spiżarni; było chłodno i ciemno, a na półkach w ścianie od góry do dołu rozciągały się słoiki z bliżej nieokreślonymi rzeczami. Szybko dostrzegł, że znajdują się za szkłem, każdy podpisany jakąś poetycką nazwą. 

Postanowił przyjrzeć się tym słoikom w półmroku zanim Taekwoon się obudzi. Przedmioty w środku były różne; ciała stałe, płynne, ciecze, a nawet przedmioty - w jednym leżał po prostu zegarek, tak jak przed drzwiami trzymał w nich przybory do szycia. 

Wonsik przyłożył nos do szkła by dostrzec różnorodną zawartość. Żaden z nich nie był wypełniony do końca. Najgorsze, że im dłużej się im przyglądał, tym mniej przypominały coś zdatnego do spożycia. 

Przysunął się nieco w bok, natychmiast żałując tej decyzji. Poczuł jak coś spada na niego i od razu złapał przedmiot żeby nie narobić hałasu. W jego ręce wpadł manekin - bardzo drogi, z prawdziwymi włosami i delikatną, prawie ludzką skórą. Dziwnie czuł się trzymając go, więc jak najszybciej odstawił lalkę pod ścianę. 

Nie. Taekwoon nie mógł być takim świrem.

Wonsik czuł się nieswojo i postanowił od razu zamknąć spiżarnię. Kiedy wychodził, udał, że wchodzi do łazienki. Jung otworzył uczy gdy tylko wrócił do sypialni.

\- Dobrze spałeś? - zapytał jakby nic się nie stało. Taekwoon pokiwał głową. 

Poranne zamieszanie nie różniło się od ich innych dni. Po śniadaniu Taekwoon usiadł do pracy, a Wonsik, kręcąc się wokół, wrócił do zadawania pytań. Tym razem sprawiało mu to dziwną trudność. Czuł, że musi poznać prawdę, bo Taekwoon mu jej całej nie opowiedział. 

\- Co z tymi wszystkimi modelkami?

Taekwoon oderwał się na chwilę od szycia i zerknął na niego jakby próbował to przejrzeć. Po chwili sięgnął po dobrze znany szkicownik z projektami. Otworzył go na losowej, jak się zdawało, stronie, przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po konturach. Kartka nie była zagięta, ale przy brzegach dało się zobaczyć ciemne ślady palców brudnych od grafitu. Leo musiał często wracać do tego szkicu. 

\- Pamiętam każdą z nich - powiedział z cieniem sentymentu. - Jedne lepiej, drugie gorzej. Ta tutaj to Czarny Kanarek - wyjaśnił. Odkrywająca sukienka z rozcięciem na udzie, ze skórzanymi paskami i materiałem opadającym na ramiona przypominała postać tajemniczą i ulotną. Wonsik nie wiedział, czy nazwa Czarny Kanarek odnosi się do projektu czy dziewczyny. - Miała takie bystre oczy. Dobrze mi się z nią pracowało. Chyba wiedziała jak to się skończy. 

\- Kim była z zawodu? Musiała być bogata jeśli było ją stać na twój projekt - słusznie zauważył. 

\- Nie wiem. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. - przyznał szczerze, po czym przewrócił kilka stron. Teraz wskazał na wysoką suknię ze stelażem, która przypominała nieco biały nowoczesny hanbok, ale z bardziej odkrytą górą. - Biała Królowa. Bardzo punktualna, rzeczowa, dokładna. Pracowała w banku, ale zawsze zwracała uwagę na czas, wiesz? Po każdej modelce staram się zostawiać sobie pamiątkę. Po niej mam gdzieś zegarek kieszonkowy.

Przewrócił kolejne strony, wskazując na sukienkę w stylu eurpoejskim. Nic dziwnego, że nazwał ją Merlin. Modelka musiała mieć smukłe nogi i być bardzo proporcjonalna. Wonsika jakoś nie zaskoczył fakt, że modelka jeździła na wózku, a nad kostką miała tatuaż. Prawdę mówiąc mało co mogło go zaskoczyć. 

\- A co z twoim ostatnim projektem? - zapytał. 

Taekwoon mówił z nostalgią, delikatnie. Musiał być przywiązany do każdej klientki, muzy, jak je nazywał. Ale w przypadku ostatniej z nich jego głos zabrzmiał inaczej. Wyprostował się nerwowo na krześle, mówił głębszym głosem, jakby obawiał się jego złamania w gardle.

\- To Laleczka - odparł. - Jest daleko stąd. Ale sercem pozostała ze mną. 

Wonsik pragnął zapytać go co to znaczy, ale powstrzymał się, bo mogło to zabrzmieć niewłaściwie. Mówił, że romanse z klientkami mu się nie zdarzały, więc cokolwiek łączyło go z ostatnią kobietą, musiało być czymś innym.

Coś musiało się wtedy wydarzyć. Taekwoon wspominał, że zamierza skończyć z pracą. Fakt, że znalazł sobie męskiego modela pierwszy raz w swojej karierze też był niecodzienny. Wonsik wyczuwał w powietrzu jakąś katastrofę. 

Chwilę przyglądał się rysunkowi. Taekwoon naszkicował całą postać, nie tylko projekt sukienki, a jej opadające kaskadą włosy od razu skojarzyły mu się z manekinem. Gdy lustrował wzrokiem plan, pod rękami czuł fakturę gorsetu, który trzymał w rękach. Czy miał więcej takich podobizn modelek? A może...

Nie. Taekwoon nie mógł być takim świrem.


	8. A Shadow of the Memory

Taekwoon miał już niedużo pracy. Postanowił odetchnąć kiedy Wonsik powiedział, że chce się przejść po okolicy - musiał być zmęczony zamknięciem w małym domu. Wstał od maszyny, rozprostowując palce i nogi. 

W myślach miał tylko jedno, więc i im chciał przynieść ukojenie. Kiedy przedstawił Wonsikowi swoje muzy, wrócił na chwilę do każdej z nich. Zatęsknił, jakby samotność uderzyła go w twarz.

Uznał zatem, że odwiedzi dziewczynki. Wonsik wyszedł, nie było mowy żeby wrócił wcześniej. Znając drogę na pamięć, wziął klucz z półki na poziomie wzroku i wszedł do pomieszczenia ze szklaną gablotą. Wszystkie, co do jednej, znajdowały się tutaj. Jego pamiątki i wspomnienia, to co podobało mu się w modelkach najbardziej.

Na początku Leo nie miał z tym trudności. Kobiety same do niego lgnęły, a on wykorzystywał sytuację. Szył dla nich żeby później zaistnieć i być rozpoznawalnym projektantem, ale w jakimś momencie zrozumiał, że bez modelek ta praca nie ma sensu. Nie dlatego, że nie miałby dla kogo szyć; kobiety nadawały duszę materiałowi, a jemu dodawały skrzydeł. Czuł się natchniony i mógł tworzyć. Dlatego każdy z projektów był taki czasochłonny. 

Oczywiście Wonsik też był źródłem jego inspiracji. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że to wypali, ale kiedy poznał to bliżej, zrozumiał, że płeć nie ma znaczenia. Rzeczy tak wysokie jak sztuka i piękno nie dzielą się ze względu na jakieś kategorie. Dusza Wonsika, chociaż była dzika i silna, nie była pozbawiona kobiecych elementów. Wonsik nie został wyprany ze współczucia i delikatności. 

Podszedł bliżej, wbijając wzrok w pseudonimy, które im nadał. Pierwsza z nich wcale nie była najważniejsza. Chociaż wszystko zapoczątkowała, jego Kwiat Wiśni nie zapadł w pamięć tak jak ostatnia, piękna i wyrozumiała Laleczka. To ona zmieniła w nim wszystko. To ona sprawiła, że zastanowił się nad tym, co robi. To ona obudziła go.

Kiedy mówił, że zostawiał sobie to, co podobało mu się w kobietach najbardziej, nie kłamał. To było na początku takie oczywiste, że już nigdy nie pozwoli im odejść. Wtedy postanowił, że zachowa Sakurę tylko dla siebie i to już stało się tradycją. Dlatego miał piękne oczy, zgrabne dłonie, idealnie zarysowane usta - zawsze blisko siebie. 

A co z Laleczką? Cała była piękna, ale to, co spodobało się Taekwoonowi najbardziej, to jej serce. Jedyne zdolne do kochania, którego chciała go nauczyć. Nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Zostawił jej bijące serce w samym środku, tam gdzie najprościej było sięgnąć dłonią.

Obok, też jak w swojej dawnej tradycji, mógł obserwować jej postać, zimną, ale tak dobrze zachowaną. Podszedł bliżej żywego manekina, delikatnie przeczesując jej włosy. Nie każda muza była tak szczęśliwa, ale Laleczka nie mogła skończyć inaczej.

Złapał ją w talii, ponownie przyciągając do siebie, a jednak trzymając się na dystans. Oparł czoło o jej ramię i tak trwał. Obok kobiety, która zmieniła jego życie i świat.

Kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami, było za późno. Westchnął cicho zmuszony zostawić Laleczkę samą. Pogładził ją po policzku, oparłszy jej figurę o ścianę. Wonsik wpadł na korytarz gdy Taekwoon wychodził i cofnął się tak gwałtownie, ze niemal stracił równowagę. 

Z trudem wymówił jego imię. 

\- Więc domyśliłeś się? - zapytał Taekwoon delikatnie i skrzyżował ramiona, jak rodzic, który tłumaczy coś niepewnemu dziecku. Wonsik podobnie jąkał się, jakby bał się, że zostanie zganiony. 

Nie chciał się przed nim ukrywać. Ta część jego pracy była również częścią jego. Wonsik miał prawo wiedzieć, a co z tym zrobi pozostawało jego decyzją. Przecież nie zmuszał go absolutnie do niczego. 

\- Moja droga nie była łatwa - powiedział wprost, z rozbrajającą szczerością. Wonsik otworzył i zamknął lekko usta jaj ryba łapiąca powietrze. - Te dziewczyny wiele mi ułatwiły. Nic nie poradzę, że były takie piękne. Myślisz, że dlaczego ludzie przekłuwają szpilką motyle i umieszczają je w ramce? Czy ja jestem gorszy, Wonsik?

Kim przeczesał splątane włosy, a drugą ręką podparł się pod bok. Wpatrywał się w podłogę, zamurowany. 

Taekwoon był psychopatą, a na dodatek mordercą. Nikt nie zauważył wcześniej, że dziewczyny nie wychodzą z jego domu. Może nawet one o tym nie wiedziały, bo jeśli, to czy zdecydowałyby się zostać z nim dłużej?

Wonsik odetchnął, starając się uspokoić. Nie chciał myśleć o dziesiątkach zamordowanych kobiet, których szczątki spoczywały za ścianą. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach na krótką chwilę, a po tym śmiało spojrzał na Taekwoona. Ten wyprostował się jakby oczekując pytań. 

Wonsik nie chciał dzwonić na policję, co każdy o zdrowych zmysłach i poczuciu moralności powinien zrobić. Chciał po prostu wyjaśnień. Z jakiegoś powodu ufał mu, choć może jego też Taekwoon zwyczajnie zauroczył i odwrócił uwagę czarującą osobowością. 

Czy jeśli ufał mordercy mógł nazwać siebie równie stabilnym emocjonalnie?

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć... Dlaczego, Taekwoon? Dlaczego? - zniżył głos do szeptu, po czym zasłonił usta dłonią. Ciężar tego sekrety zaczynał go przerastać. 

\- Przecież ci powiedziałem. Dlaczego ludzie kolekcjonują motyle? Są takie piękne, że chcą zachować je tylko dla siebie. Jak mogłem wypuścić z rąk tak wyjątkowe motyle?

\- Dlaczego je zabiłeś jeśli je tak kochałeś? 

Taekwoon przekręcił lekko głowę, jak pies, do którego się mówi. Wciąż do końca nie rozumiał tego słowa. Miłość była czymś obcym i nieznanym. Miłość była kusząca, ale nieosiągalna - przynajmniej nie do tej pory.

\- Tylko Laleczka mnie kochała, Wonsik. Nie umiałem oddać jej tego, co od niej dostałem. Nie zasługiwałem na to. Była zbyt idealna. Nie byłbym dla niej nigdy wystarczająco dobry.

Wonsik słuchał tego z lekkim przerażeniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak ktoś funkcjonował w ten sposób; jak jego myślenie było odległe od wszelkich norm jakby wychowywał się z dala od świata. Miał wrażenie, że kręci mu się w głowie gdy spróbował ogarnąć własnym umysłem ten odwrócony porządek. Zachwiał się na nogach, a zaaferowany Taekwoon chciał go złapać. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał na niego z wielkim żalem. 

Kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, dwa światy odwrócone od siebie znalazły połączenie, jakby udało im się dopasować dwa fragmenty układanki. Wonsik czuł narastającą w nim ciekawość. 

Taekwoon, choć popełnił tyle zbrodni, sprawiał jednocześnie wrażenie najbardziej niewinnej osoby na świecie. Wonsik czuł, że chłopak by to nie skrzywdził, może dlatego, że nie był jego Muzą. Pozbawiony sympatii czy uczuć zasłaniajacych jego osąd jak woal, chciał tylko wiedzieć kim tak naprawdę jest Taekwoon. Postanowił, że nie spocznie dopóki nie pozna odpowiedzi.

Po jego bystrych i odważnych spojrzeniach, jak rozbite szkło, do Taekwoona zdawało się coś dotrzeć, jakby właśnie zrozumiał, co zrobił. Chciał uciec od odpowiedzialnie, żyć w swoim własnym umyśle, zamknięty jak ptak w klatce. Wystarczyło jedno przelotne spojrzenie na twarz Wonsika by zrozumieć, że nie może. 

\- Nie rozumiem, Taekwoon - powiedział bez złości. Naprawdę starał się nadążyć. - Kiedy odbierałeś im życie, one... Nie było ci ich żal...?

\- Zasypiały i nie budziły się. Nie cierpiały, uwierz mi - zapewnił go. Widocznie najniższe z półek musiała zapełniona być różnymi truciznami i Wonsika to już nie zdziwiło. Nadal nie wyszedł z pierwszego szoku.

Myślami wrócił do swojego starego mieszkania, spotkań i ludzi. Widział w życiu tyle porzuconych kobiet i nieraz pomagał im jak mógł aby ktoś nie wykorzystał ich ani nie zranił. Świadomość, że Taekwoon sprowadzał kobiety niezależne i bogate tylko go dobijał. Ich nikt nie zdołał uratować, bo nie wydawały się być w niebezpieczeństwie. W tej chwili czuł do nich tylko ogromny żal. Sam nie wiedział, że ścisnął mu gardło, a łzy niepostrzeżenie zalały mu spojrzenie. Ta reakcja, taka pierwotna i naturalna, nie była jego wyborem.

Widząc to, Taekwoon spróbował się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Chciał złapać to delikatnie za ramiona, ale powstrzymał się jakby jego dłonie stały w ogniu. Pierwszy raz poczuł, że kogoś zranił. Nie podobało mu się to uczucie. Nie chciał widzieć pogrążonego w rozpaczy Wonsika. Nie chciał być złym człowiekiem.

\- Wonsik - rzucił cicho. Kim spojrzał na niego zagubiony. - Nie chciałem tego zrobić...

Można pomyśleć, że to żadne wyjaśnienie. Jak morderca może rzec, że nie popełnił zbrodni z premedytacją? A jednak Wonsik mu wierzył. Ta infantylność jego umysłu wcale nie była wadą - to dzięki niej odsuwał na bok większość zła i skupiał się na tym, co dobre. Przecież w Wonsiku, ćpunie i hazardziście z ulicy widział dobrego człowieka. Wziął go do siebie kiedy wszyscy inni by się wstydzili. Nie mógł teraz odrzucić Taekwoona od siebie.

\- Wiem, Taekwoon - odparł kojącym tonem. Nawet nie wiedział dlaczego to powiedział. Przecież nie wiedział nic, nie rozumiał go. Po prostu uznał, że to będzie właściwa odpowiedź. 

Przytłaczała go ta sytuacja. Taekwoon przez ten czas stał się jego bratem, a rodzinie przez przywiązanie można wybaczyć dużo. Jak zarzucić komuś bliskiemu, że się myli? Czasami prościej jest wybaczyć błędy niż je naprawić i zapomnieć, chociaż może się to wydawać najgorsza ze wszystkich opcji. Zapomnieć.

Wonsik westchnął, próbując pozbyć się napięcia w klatce piersiowej. Taekwoon drżał niemal niezauważalnie, a u niego łzy wyznaczyły strugi na policzkach jakby był pękniętym naczyniem. Uciekając od rzeczywistości, przyciągnął Taekwoona do siebie i schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Nie bał się go - ale bardzo bał się o niego.


	9. A Creation of Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga: rozdział ma charakter dodatku i osoby, które nie zamierzają zagłębiać się w romantyczną relację bohaterów, mogą go pominąć.

Taekwoon nie wiedział kiedy drżenie jego serca przeszło na jego dłonie i ramiona ani dlaczego widok łez Wonsika tak go zabolał.

Trzymając go blisko, niemal czuł jak pozbywa się całego napięcia. Jego natchnienie brało nad nim górę i nie liczyło się już nic; ani co się wydarzyło, ani przeszkadzające emocje, ani jakiekolwiek bariery. Ciągnęło go do góry, wraz z zupełnie innym uczuciem w stosunku do Wonsika. W końcu odsunął się na odległość wyciągniętych ramion, a te oparł na ścianie, uniemożliwiając Wonsikowi ucieczkę. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto w przerażeniu chciałby odejść. Taekwoonowi wydawało się, że chce nawet mu coś powiedzieć i jeszcze chwilę z nim zostać. Czekał cierpliwie, czując jak sekundy się przeciągają, a jego wzrok wędruje po coraz to innych miejscach.

\- Kiedy wpadłem na twój projekt - zaczął, po tym czasie samemu przerywając ciszę. Wonsik tym razem zawiesił spojrzenie na jego ustach kiedy artykułował każde słowo z rezerwą - obiecałem sobie, że coś dla mnie zmieni. Miał pomóc mi wyleczyć się po Laleczce, złapać nowy wiatr w żagle i pokazać coś, czego jeszcze nie widziałem. Chciałem w końcu coś poczuć, Wonsik.

Kim spróbował wychwycić sens tych słów. To oczywiste, że wcześniej Taekwoon czuł aż za wiele i chciał w końcu sobie wszystko ułożyć w głowie, a do tego potrzebował drugiej osoby. Los chciał, że na jego drodze stanął zniszczony przez życie Wonsik i jakimś trafem wpasował się w jego rytm jak nastrojony instrument. 

Skrócił dystans między nimi, tak że Wonsik nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Teraz uwagę skupił na jego oczach. W tych zapalił się tajemniczy błysk, rozświetlając je nadzieją.

\- Chciałeś czegoś innego? - zapytał poważnie, przypominając jego wcześniejsze nawyki.

Głos miał zupełnie wyprany z emocji, nic nie dało się z niego wywnioskować. Narastająca odwaga płynęła w jego żyłach zamiast krwi jak adrenalina, pchając go do przodu i magnetyczne przyciągając do Taekwoona. Czuł się zupełnie bezpieczny, wiedział, że Jung go nie skrzywdzi. Wiedział już dlaczego tak przyciągał do siebie kobiety i dlaczego one wpadały w jego pułapkę.

Ale Wonsik będzie inny. Nie pozwoli wziąć nad sobą kontroli.

Gdy Taekwoon położył mu rękę na policzku, wstrzymał oddech i zamknął oczy. Nie umknęło mu to wcale.

\- Nie zrobię ci nic, Wonsik-ah - zapewnił półtonem. - Nie odbierz tego źle. Naprawdę nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy.

Delikatne dłonie projektanta spoczęły na jego twarzy, pocierając każdą z blizn, jakby zbierając informacje i zapamiętując dokładny obraz. Przyciągnął do siebie Wonsika na odległość jednego oddechu. Kciukami przetarł jego dolną wargę. Zatrzymał się tutaj, zapominając się do reszty. Wonsik zamarł. 

\- Jesteś tak piękny jak one - rzekł spokojnie. - Nie, zaraz. Jesteś piękniejszy od nich.

Wonsik może w ostrzeżeniu, a może z jakimś innym zamiarem złapał go za ramiona, ale wcale nie powstrzymało to Taekwoona. Tym, który zainicjował zbliżenie, nie był on. To Wonsik stanął na palcach i złączył ich usta jako pierwszy.

W tym momencie Taekwoon czuł się tak jakby obudził się z bardzo długiego snu. Fala ciepła zalała jego klatkę piersiową, a on pozwolił temu nowemu uczuciu wziąć nad sobą kontrolę. Nieznacznie popchnął Wonsika na ścianę, przysuwając się do niego i nie zostawiając między nimi wolnej przestrzeni, na co niemal wyczuł jak chłopak się uśmiecha. Oparł również kolano między jego nogami aby mieć pewność, że obaj zostaną na swoich miejscach. Delikatne muskanie jego warg zamienił w bardziej znaczącą wymianę, próbując nabrać dystansu i paradoksalnie zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej. Taekwoon rozchylił wargi w zapraszającym geście kiedy Wonsik zachęcająco je oblizał.

Namiętny pocałunek był dla niego czymś obcym, niemal zakazanym i z ulgą przyjął fakt, że to właśnie brutalny Wonsik czynił mu ten honor i satysfakcję. Odsunął się tylko po to aby posłać mu zupełnie pytające spojrzenie z przymrużonych powiek.

\- Chciałeś czegoś nowego, więc dam ci to, co chcesz - wyjaśnił prosto Wonsik, a głos miał bardziej zachrypnięty. W tej chwili nie bał się już niczego. - Taekwoon, pokażę ci czym jest miłość.

To słowo zawisło między nimi niemal możliwe do złapania. Miłość, słowo tak kojarzące mu się z Laleczką, w ustach Wonsika brzmiało zupełnie inaczej. Jej miłość była niewinna, obca i odległa, jego miłość - gorąca i brutalna jak oparzenia słoneczne.

Czy przyjemna? Nie miał wcześniej okazji się przekonać.

\- Więc pokaż mi - odparł w zezwoleniu. Chciał aby Wonsik to zrobił, a narastająca ekscytacja niemal ścisnęła mu gardło. Zwilżył suche wargi językiem. - Proszę.

Wonsik zamrugał, lustrując go długą chwilę wzrokiem, tylko po to aby złapać Taekwoona w talii i zamienić ich miejscami. Dosłownie przyciśnięty do ściany Taekwoon czekał na dalszy ruch ze strony Wonsika. Gdy poczuł jego dłonie na swoich nadgarstkach, poddał mu się.

\- Naprawdę nie miałeś zamiaru mnie skrzywdzić? - Gdy zapytał cicho, Taekwoon odwrócił lekko głowę.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził. - Chociaż unikał spojrzenia, był szczery. - Chyba, że byś tego chciał.

\- Chciał? - Wonsik zaśmiał się krótko. Zdjął jedną dłoń aby złapać go pod brodę, zmuszając do kontaktu wzrokowego. Gdy raz go uchwycił, nie chciał przestawać patrzeć. - Jung Taekwoon, nie wyglądasz na kogoś chętnego do sprawiania bólu. Wydajesz się zbyt niewinny. Boję się pokazać ci to, czego nauczyła mnie ulica, ale wygląda na to, że nie mam wyjścia. Zasłużyłeś na to.

Wraz z wypuszczonym z płuc powietrzem Taekwoon pozbył się wszelkich ograniczeń. Kiedy Wonsik znów go pocałował, chciał uchwycić jego rytm, bez nadawania własnego. W jego dotyku czuł nie tylko ostre szkło, ale przyciągający doń smak ryzyka. Wiedział już dlaczego Wonsik tak bardzo je kochał. Sam zakochał się w tej chwili, w której nie wiedział czy spodziewa się bólu, czy przyjemności.

Oparł się swobodnie o zimną ścianę gdy dłonie Wonsika zdawały się zapamiętywać jego drobną figurę, zupełnie odwrotnie niż dotychczas. Teraz to on był w centrum, dlatego musiał zdusić w sobie ochotę pokazania Wonsikowi co robić. Położył mu dłonie na karku aby przyciągnąć go bliżej i niemal czuł gorące słońce na jego skórze. Wonsik stanowczo złapał go za uda, po to aby po chwili móc go podnieść prawie bez wysiłku. Taekwoon oplótł go nogami w talii, ponownie odnajdując podporę w pasie. Z każdym pocałunkiem składanym na jego szyi rozluźniał się coraz bardziej, jednocześnie czując, że nie chce na tym przystanąć. Ciepłe dłonie pod materiałem ubrań wywołały kolejną falę gorąca i przyjemne dreszcze.

Bez zastanowienia rozdali role i odnaleźli w sobie dopełnienie. Gesty Wonsika, tak stanowcze jakby chodziło o rozgrywkę w kasynie, całkowicie przejęły kontrolę nad wyważoną naturą Taekwoona. W miejscu jego ustępstw znalazły się decyzje Wonsika, delikatność zastąpiła siła, a uległość dominacja. To wszystko było tak nowe i nieznane dla Taekwoona, że z przyjemnością oddawał się każdemu gestowi Wonsika, byle w zamian wciąż trwać w tej ekscytacji - bo to ona przełożyła emocjonalną fascynację w fizyczne pożądanie.

Wonsik, przeciwnie, odnajdywał się w tym wszystkim jakby to był jego plan, jego własny projekt. Wszystko układało się tak jak chciał i nic nie mogło go rozproszyć. Porzucił ból, strach i niepewności, w zamian zdobywając całkowitą kontrolę. Chciał widzieć jak Taekwoon mu się poddaje. Chciał oglądać jak to na niego działa.

Podtrzymywał go kolanem i jedną ręką zaczął rozpinać mu koszulę, całując jego szyję i obojczyki. Z satysfakcją na białej jak mleko skórze pozostawiał czerwieniące się siniaki, a jego stłumione jęki stały się w tej chwili największym bodźcem do działania. Póki Taekwoon się powstrzymywał, nie miał nad nim zupełnej kontroli. Chciał słyszeć jak na niego działa.

Żeby rozpalić zmysły nie wystarczyło samo wzięcie inicjatywy. Wonsik doskonale wiedział, że do czynienia ma z artystą i ten nie poczuje prawdziwej rozkoszy od byle słodkich gestów i pierwszych pocałunków. Wziął go w ramiona tylko po to aby zsunąć koszulę z jego łopatek i rzucić go na łóżko z łatwością, jak lalkę. Z tym porównaniem przed oczami pochylił się nad nim, ponownie łapiąc spojrzenie. Teraz obaj spoglądali zbyt zuchwale, rodząc zupełnie nowy rodzaj napięcia.

Czerwieniąca się jasna skóra Taekwoona stanowiła zupełne przeciwieństwo Wonsika nie tylko wizualnie, ale przede wszystkim opisując ich role. Niewinny Taekwoon z rumieńcami i siniakami nie mógł stanowić bardziej żałosnego, a zarazem bardziej trafnego obrazu. Natomiast poznaczona bliznami, ciemniejsza skóra Wonsika, tyle razy zraniona i skazana na wyzwania, bez słów opisywała jego temperament. W tej chwili, jeśli ktoś miał się bać, nie był to on.

Taekwoon oparł się na łokciach.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - zapytał, z trudem łapiąc oddech. W jego słowniku widocznie nie było definicji żadnych zbliżeń, a Wonsik, choć pisarz był z niego słaby, zamierzał zapełnić go czystą praktyką.

\- Chcę ci pokazać wszystko, czego jeszcze nie doświadczyłeś - odpowiedź wyszeptał mu w pierś, zmuszając do położenia się. - Zapomnij o tym, co wiesz. Dzisiaj poznasz inny kąt widzenia.

Taekwoon był bliski odpłynięcia, a Wonsik nie chciał mu na to pozwolić tak szybko. Niedbale ściągnął z siebie bluzę i odrzucił ją gdzieś, siadając na biodrach chłopaka. Chwilę tak trwali gdy ten podniósł się i przeniósł dłonie na jego łopatki, przyzwyczajając się do swojej obecności. Jako artysta pracujący z materiałem i ubraniami musiał też wiedzieć coś o nagiej skórze, przede wszystkim jak ją wyeksponować aby miało to dobry smak. W tej chwili spoglądał na Wonsika jakby widział go pierwszy raz, bo ta sytuacja zdecydowanie przepełniona była zupełnie inną bliskością. A jednak złapał go za pasek aby przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. 

\- Dlaczego ja, Wonsik? - mruknął, nie dając za wygraną. Kim zaznaczył linię pocałunków od jego żuchwy po pierś. - Dlaczego ja...

Nie odpowiedział mu wprost. Nacisk jego dłoni musiał wyjaśnić niedopowiedzianą myśl. Taekwoon bardzo go zaintrygował, przyciągał do siebie, oczarował go swoimi słowami jakby zastosował zaklęcia.

Pochylając się nad nim prowokował go oddechem i czuł pod palcami dreszcze na jego skórze, a także jak próbował podnieść się by schować twarz w jego szyję, jednak Wonsik za każdym razem popychał go z powrotem. Wyprostował się ponownie aby zdjąć spodnie i trzymając pasek w dłoniach, rzucił Taekwoonowi bardzo przeciągłe spojrzenie. 

\- Podaj mi ręce - rzucił stanowczo.

Taekwoon ściągnął brwi, ale niezbyt pewnie wyciągnął nadgarstki przed siebie. Wonsik ciasno związał mu je, przyglądając się sylwetce Taekwoona niemal z czcią, lecz nadal z pożądaniem. Tak piękne ciało nie mogło go przecież nie wzruszyć. Nie mógł zdecydować się, czy chce przejąć inicjatywę, zadać mu ból i pokazać swoją pozycję - czy, jak on swoje lalki, podziwiać go i obdarować subtelnymi gestami.

W tej chwili zdecydował się zmienić tempo. Jego dotyk zwolnił, pocałunki stały się boleśnie powolne, a dłonie odnajdywały się na ciele Taekwoona jak woda w naczyniu. Widział od razu zmianę w zachowaniu Junga; jego oddech zwolnił i stał się cięższy, a mięśnie znów miał spięte jakby w oczekiwaniu. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, oddając się w całości Wonsikowi. Czekał, skupiając się na tym uczuciu, a myślami wychodząc już dalej. Wonsik nie chciał mu na to pozwolić od razu, chociaż dostał nieme pozwolenie.

Ta świadomość kontroli i widok bezbronnego Taekwoona reagującego tak silnie na jego dotyk rozpalały jego żądzę. Złapał go za żuchwę, kciukiem gładząc wargi i delikatnie je rozchylając. Spragniony dotyku Taekwoon odwrócił głowę w tę stronę, najchętniej chowając twarz w jego dłoni. Oblizał jego palce, wiedząc co robić. Wonsik pochwalał tą reakcję. Okrężne ruchy były mu skądś znane, a może to intuicja wzięła kontrolę.

Kiedy Wonsik przeniósł dłonie na jego biodra aby zsunąć z nich spodnie, Taekwoon zdawał się swoją postawą błagać aby to zrobił. Łaknął tego dotyku, chociaż był dla niego zupełnie nowy. Uniósł biodra, ocierając się o wewnętrzną stronę uda Wonsika, co sprawiło, że ten wstrzymał oddech. W ten sam figlarny sposób zachęcająco zbliżył kolano do jego krocza.

\- Może ci pomóc? - szepnął zaczepnie. Droczył się z nim tak jeszcze chwilę, aż miał pewność, że dłużej nie wytrzyma na uwięzi. Wyswobodził jego ręce aby Taekwoon zachłannie wplótł mu dłoń we włosy, przyciągając bliżej siebie i dając w ten sam sposób niemą odpowiedź. Ostentacyjnie uniósł biodra, znów natrafiając na jego zgiętą nogę. 

Wonsik zaśmiał się perliście na ten akt desperacji, czując tylko jak zostaje mocniej pociągnięty. Wziął w swoje dłonie ręce Taekwoona, kierując nimi i prowadząc go na początku. Nie przestawał mruczeć mu do ucha dopóki nie odnalazł się w tych gestach, tym samym nadążając za Wonsikiem. Taekwoon złapał jego rytm, odtwarzając go na swój sposób, z jego stanowczością i swoją własną precyzją.

To połączenie, niby zrodzone z natury każdego z nich, przybliżyło Wonsika do raju - choć bliżej mu było do bram piekielnych, a dla Taekwoona wszedłby tam nawet boso. 

Jego zgrabne palce, tak wyczulone na dotyk, odnajdywały swoje miejsce jakby pracując nad materiałem. Idąc o krok dalej, złapany został za szczękę, uwydatniając aksamitne wargi. Ich spojrzenia niespodziewanie spotkały się znad zmrużonych powiek. Wonsik porozumiewawczo uniósł kąciki ust. 

\- Poprowadzę cię - charknął. Taekwoon nawet na chwilę nie chciał się od niego oderwać. - Pokażę ci co robić. Jesteś pewien, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś?

Taekwoon znów zbył jego pytanie. Sam zaczął to, więc nie mógł się już wycofać, bo wiedział, że obaj z Wonsikiem spadają. Łapiąc się tego, co jeszcze realne, zacisnął dłoń na pościeli, drugą trzymając się Wonsika jak gdyby złączyła ich więź metafizyczna. Świat przestał istnieć, stawiając na jego drodze przyjemność ramię w ramię z odpowiedzialnością. Teraz czerwieniące się miejsca znaczyły również biodra Wonsika, gdy Taekwoon dawał upust temu, czego nie mógł dłużej trzymać w sobie. Urywane jęki satysfakcjonowały Wonsika, jednocześnie pchając go na przód z nową motywacją. Wciąż prowadził za sobą Taekwoona, choć stał już na krawędzi świadomości.

Przekroczył ją za sprawą spokojnych ruchów i gwałtownych myśli. Łapiąc po tym wszystkim oddech, tak naprawdę oddychał już w innej rzeczywistości. Artysta dopiero przed dokonaniem swego dzieła, sam wystarczająco spełniony. Wonsik, jego natchnienie, dopełnił go w sensie duchowym i fizycznym.

Podążając jego śladem już się nie potykał. Droga była kręta i długa, i tak samo męcząca. Wonsik z trudem łapał oddech, zadyszany, roztrzęsiony. Zamienił ich miejscami aby ułatwić Taekwoonowi kontakt i stanowczo złapał go za biodra. Trzeźwość umysłu uświadomiła go, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak zaspokojony. Nie widział sensu w zalewaniu tak wyrazistego uczucia alkoholem. Nie chciał sztucznego lotu narkotykami. To Taekwoon pomógł mu się wspiąć na wyżyny. Zdegradowany gestami, otrzymał jedynie odpowiedź na swoją zuchwałość. Odbierając to, co w nim najatrakcyjniejsze, został pozbawiony granic i samokontroli. 

Wrócił na ziemię tylko pozornie, aby przejść znów do swojej stanowczości charakteru. Pomógł Taekwoonowi wstać, przyciągając go do siebie blisko aby na sekundę splątać ich oddechy. Odsuwając go od siebie ponownie wzbudził ciekawość. Nakazał mu klęknąć bardziej gestem niż słowem.

Pod stelażem na ubrania wpadła mu w ręce lina, a Taekwoon zdawał się błagać o więcej. Spojrzał na niego już bez cienia prośby ani zaskoczenia, ale w oczekiwaniu; pewnym siebie przekonaniu, że Wonsik dostarczy mu jeszcze więcej wrażeń.

Moment krępowania Taekwoona znów nadał atmosferze namiętności. Czynność tak dokładna pomogła im obu wyciszyć się, już nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki w gardle ani przeciągłe jęki, ale równomierne oddechy i drżenie serca. Doznania sprawiły, że na chwilę spokornieli. Wonsik dbał aby każde spotkanie jego dłoni ze skórą Taekwoona nie zostało pominięte, dlatego odpowiednio to podkreślał, przejeżdżając opuszkami po sinych miejscach, masując wrażliwe okolice czy zaczepnie go drapiąc. On odpłacał się jak tylko mógł, naciskając na więzy, czasem nawet przecierając sobie skórę, byle tylko Wonsika musnąć wargami.

W finalnym zbliżeniu, jak niebo na chwilę przed burzą, złapał go oczekująco za ramiona w szczytowym napięciu. Taekwoon odchylił głowę i zacisnął zęby kiedy eletryczny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Całkowicie podporządkował się Wonsikowi, dopełniając jego ruchy własnymi.

\- Boli cię? - wysapał Wonsik z troską. Chociaż Taekwoon chciał krzyczeć, zaprotestował. - Powiedz mi żebym przestał jeśli tylko cię zaboli...

Ból zszedł na drugi plan, nie docierając do Taekwoona. Pozytywne emocje zalały go całego, przeradzając się w pulsowanie w każdym fragmencie ciała. Miał wrażenie, że przeszedł w czystą energię, łącząc, krzyżując i mieszając się w aurze Wonsika. Czynności instynktowne i brutalne jak jego natura ubrał w subtelność oraz delikatność Taekwoona, tym samym sprawiając, że wcale nie opadł na ziemię po tym wszystkim, roztrzaskany po wysokim locie. Po tym wszystkim, zmęczony i obolały, dał mu się oswobodzić, nie myśląc nawet o odzyskaniu wolności. 

Kiedy opadł na pościel, pozwalając Wonsikowi zapalić ostatniego papierosa w pracowni, zamknął jeszcze na chwilę oczy. Delektował się dopiero co przeżytymi doznaniami. Wonsik ubrał codzienność w fantazje, a fantazje w rzeczywistość. Zatopił się w iluzji. Antyczny pierwiastek tego, co znane dopełnił jego ciekawość i głód tego, co obce. Dostrzegł wtedy, że piękno nie leży w tym, co pokazuje, ale właśnie w tym, co zakrywa - zakrywał intymność wyobraźnią i pożądanie wstydem.

Zlani potem, zmęczeni, posiniaczemi i przemoczeni pozwolili atmosferze opaść. 

2670 słów.


	10. A Scent of Desire

Ostatnia noc przed zakończeniem projektu była najbardziej pracochłonna. 

Zmęczony przeżyciami Wonsik dawno zasnął, chociaż Taekwoon dalej pracował nad ostatnimi szlifami. Tysiące myśli zajmowały jego głowę. Ostatnia noc z modelką zawsze była w jakiś sposób wyjątkowa, ponieważ nieuchronny koniec wisiał nad nimi nisko jak burzowe chmury. Nie było inaczej w przypadku Wonsika.

Taekwoon doskonale pamiętał w jakim celu zaprosił go do współpracy. Chciał choć przy jednym projekcie poczuć to, o czym mówiła Laleczka. Dlaczego wybrał akurat mężczyznę, nie liczyło się. Nie udało się z tyloma kobietami, że nie było znaczenia kogo weźmie następnym razem. Ale coś mu się w Wonsiku spodobało i gdy poznał to bliżej, poczuł jak to uczucie zniewala go. 

Każdy człowiek słysząc o tym, co zrobił, uciekłby i już nigdy nie wrócił; Wonsik natomiast ufał mu na tyle aby zasnąć w jego łóżku, nie bojąc się, że rano nie otworzy oczu. Z jakiegoś powodu mu zaufał, a to sprawiło, że artystyczne serce Taekwoona zadrżało. Doprowadzić projektanta do takiego stanu, to jak, był tego pewien, pokazać Wonsikowi, że istnieje świat piękniejszy od tego po narkotykach. Obaj mieli na siebie tak dziwnie magnetyczny wpływ. Działali na siebie z taką samą siłą, przyciągając się w takim samym stopniu. Nie wiedział, czy ta siła to intryga, czy to coś, co Laleczka chciała nazwać po imieniu.

Czy mógł zakochać się w Wonsiku?

Z racji braku męskiego manekina Taekwoonowi ciężko było połączyć ostatnie elementy, ale nie miał serca budzić pogrążonego we śnie chłopaka. Podziwiał niemal gotowy strój, trochę za bardzo formalny i za bardzo krzykliwy by nazwać go prostym. Gorąca czerwień pobudzała zmysły bardziej niż zapach kawy z imbirem albo widok nagich kobiecych ramion. Ta ostra czerwień pasowała do Wonsika bardziej niż wszystko inne.

Taekwoon nigdy wcześniej nie dodawał kolorów do swoich prac. Wydawało mu się, że forma jest za bardzo nadzwyczajna aby dodatkowo obciążać ją czymś tak chaotycznym. Tu było inaczej. Czarno-białe realia nie pasowały do Wonsika, bo z takich się wywodził, a obaj chcieli o nich zapomnieć. Ta czerwień symbolizowała świat do jakiego chcieli należeć. 

Naramienniki z frędzlami oblewały złotem ramiona Wonsika, dodając zwiewności statycznej kreacji. Skórzany pasek przechodzący na krzyż przywoływał na myśl jakąś osobowość, kogoś wysoko postawionego, ale nie miał nic wspólnego z wywyższeniem czy przepychem. Całość szyta na miarę wydawała się jak zdjęta z Wonsika, a jeszcze nie miał okazji przymierzyć końcowego efektu. 

Sztywne palce i opuchnięte oczy lepiej poinformowały Taekwoona o porze nocy niż wschodzące za oknem słońce. Mimo to nie chciał wracać do łóżka, uznał, że lepiej będzie wyrwać jedną noc całkowicie z jego życia, jako poświęcenie dla tej sztuki. 

Cierpliwie czekał aż poranek na dobre rozgoni szarość i zbudzi Wonsika. Myślał w tym czasie, co podkreślić chciał swoją pracą - ale tak jak w przypadku Laleczki, nie dało się wybrać. U niej pokochał czułe serce, w jego przypadku - dziką duszę. 

Z przyjemnością powitał jego spokojny oddech i pierwsze spojrzenie zza zaspanych oczu.

\- Skończyłeś? - charknął przez suche gardło. 

Taekwoon wstał, odchodząc na chwilę od swojej skończonej pracy. Dał Wonsikowi chwilę na przygotowanie się, ponieważ przedstawienie ostateczne było jak rytuał. Nic nie mogło to zakłócić i obaj musieli zdawać sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Tutaj nie było już miejsca na błąd. 

Z niemałym zdeenerwowaniem Wonsik spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze w zamkniętej łazience. Zaśmiał się sam do siebie, nie wierząc gdzie upadł. To nawet nie było tak nisko, raczej chodziło fakt, że wylądował dalej niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał. Wielu znajomych i obcych podpowiadało mu śmierć z igłą w żyle i kolorowymi snami, tymczasem on bał się o swoje życie w mieszkaniu projektanta. Może tak naprawdę nic nie różniło tych wersji?

Skąd pomysł, że tak naprawdę ciało Wonsika nie leżało gdzieś opuszczone, a Taekwoon nie był tylko wymysłem jego wyobraźni?

Zimny prysznic wcale nie zdołał przywołać go na ziemię. W końcu, sam ciekaw efekty końcowego, wrócił do pracowni Taekwoona. Z niemal namaszczeniem wręczył mu projekt. Poddanie, z jakim podchodził do tego Taekwoon, było prawie filozoficzne. Wonsik czuł się jakby naprawdę uczestniczył w jakimś pośrednictwie między światem żywych i duchów. 

Spojrzenie, jakie wlepił w niego Taekwoon gdy zapisał guziki koszuli, było faktycznie spojrzeniem kapłana spoglądającego w niebie. Bezdźwięczny uśmiech dumy rozjaśnił lekko jego twarz. Był zadowolony z efektu, naprawdę zadowolony. 

\- I jak? - zagadnął Wonsik przeglądając się w wolnostojącym lustrze. Taekwoon chciał zadać dokładnie to samo pytanie.

Jung dbał nie tylko o efekt wizualny, ale i wygodę. Miękkość materii na gorsetach sukien była niczym przy splocie nici w koszuli Wonsika. Nie miał pojęcia, że kilka fragmentów materiału może tak zmienić człowieka. Dziwny dreszcz przeszył go gdy Taekwoon przejechał dłońmi po jego ramionach, za pewne prostując opadające rękawy. 

\- Wyglądasz lepiej od nich - odparł. - Nie sądziłem, że dam sobie radę. 

Wonsik chciał już prychnąć, że to nie mogło być dla niego nic trudnego, ale wiedział jaką odpowiedź otrzymałby w zamian. To obecność jego modeli zszywała materiał, nie jego ręce, a ich charakter dopełniał całość. Gdyby nie Wonsik ten projekt nie powstałby. Nagle to połączenie modela z ubraniem wydało mu się wręcz oczywiste. Ta prywatność oddziaływała w obie strony. On dodawał wyglądowi duszę, a jego odbicie budowało pewność siebie i tego samego piękna, które dostrzegał Wonsik. 

Taekwoon długo oceniał swoje dzieło krytycznym spojrzeniem, a Wonsik wcale nie czuł się niezręcznie pod jego naciskiem. Miał wrażenie, że Taekwoon tak naprawdę widzi go nagiego, tak jakby poznał wszelkie jego sekrety i kawałek materiału nie mógł ich zakryć. Nie miał się czego wstydzić w tym momencie. 

\- Wonsik. - Taekwoon skupił jego uwagę w jednym miejscu. Odwrócił się w jego stronę, nie reagując gdy ten podszedł bliżej, cały czas prostując materiał dłońmi lub poprawiając coś. - Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. 

Wonsik czekał w skupieniu, choć nagle zaczął towarzyszyć mu strach. Nie było to przerażenie ani desperacja jak przed utratą życia. Bardziej obawiał się, że zrani Taekwoona niż zostanie zranionym - tak jakby już domyślił się co za chwilę usłyszy. 

Taekwoon uchylił usta, ale żadne słowa nie wydobyły się z nich. Jakby udało mu się wychwycić moment i zachować go na zawsze, przestał zwracać uwagę na dłonie Taekwoona nieśmiało błądzące zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Czekał na wyznanie, które mogło kosztować go zbyt wiele.

\- Zakochałem się w tobie. 

Odważne zdanie przywróciło bieg czasu, a może nawet przyspieszyło go, bo Wonsik miał wrażenie, że wszystko wokół niego zaczyna poruszać się szybciej. Ściągnął brwi, jakby tym razem to on nie rozumiał co to znaczy. 

\- To niemożliwe - odparł, zuchwale patrząc mu w oczy. W tych oczach widział skryte pragnienie, nie pożądanie, ale prośbę bliskości. - Znasz mnie zbyt krótko. Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy po dwóch tygodniach. To przecież za szybko.

Chłodny umysł Wonsika zranił go jak chłodna szyba rani rozpalone ramiona. Nie był romatykiem wierzącym w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - chociaż Taekwoon aż do tego dnia nie wierzył w ogóle w istnienie czegoś takiego jak miłość. 

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, ale mnie, tylko sobie - polecił ostrożnie. - Nadal uważasz, że mnie kochasz?

Ciemne chmury zdawały się zebrać nad Taekwoonem. Nagle zgarbił się i wydawał się skurczyć w swojej dostojnej postawie. Jakieś nieporozumienie zaistniało w nim samym. Cześć jego wiedziała, że Wonsik ma rację. Cześć nie chciała wierzyć. 

Słowa Wonsika dotkliwie go zraniły.


	11. A Death of Emotions

Wonsik czuł się wyjątkowo zagubiony gdy otworzył oczy, a to dlatego, że nie pamiętał aby zasypiał.

Przez sekundę krew zamroziła mu myśl, że mógł już się nie obudzić, jak niczego nieświadome modelki Taekwoona. Głośno złapał powietrze, jakby właśnie wynurzył się z wody. Serce zaczęło mu boleśnie walić, nadrabiając tą sekundę strachu, aż złapał się za pierś instynktownie. Jednak żył. 

Gdy podniósł się, ból głowy niemal od razu zmusił go do ponownego położenia się. Walczył z nim, w końcu siadając na łóżku ze spuszczoną głową. W pracowni panował półmroku rozjaśniony zapalonymi w różnych miejscach świecami. Okna były szczelnie zasłonięte, przez co dym przypominający mgięłkę utrzymywał się nad każdą z nich. Ciepło przyjemnie zamroczyło umysł Wonsika. Czuł się tak, jakby kadzidła uśpiły jego zmysły, bo nijak nie potrafił zmusić się do trzeźwego myślenia. 

W parze z powracaniem do rzeczywistości wracał inny ból. Gdy próbował się podnieść, powstrzymało go pulsowanie w czaszce, a gdy postawił stopy na podłodze pojawiło się rwanie w barkach. Gorąco rozlało się po jego plecach, aż Wonsik delikatnie dotknął materiału. Ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że ten był rozerwany, a jego skóra wilgotna. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń w konsternacji, przerażony na widok krwi spływającej mu po palcach. 

Nigdzie nie było Taekwoona. 

To okazał się być dopiero początek. Wonsik nie mógł sobie przypomnieć niczego po przymiarce, zupełnie jakby ktoś wyrwał mu wspomnienia. Na domiar wszystkiego był nadal w tym samym pokoju i tych samych ubraniach, tak jakby sam zasnął - i jeszcze przypadkiem rozciął sobie całe plecy do krwi, dość świeżej krwi.

Kiedy spróbował wstać, poczuł jak coś przykleja mu się do bosej stopy, więc z niemałym zaskoczeniem schylił się. Kawałek papieru, niby rzucony przypadkiem, był wilgotny jak wiele innych rzeczy w pokoju. Wonsik podniósł go, uznając za jeden a projektów Tawkwoona. Przestraszył się na początku, że krwawi mu także stopa, bo cały fragment spamiony był krwią. Nie okazało się to jednak być odciskiem. Przenosząc kartkę bliżej światła świec Wonsik rozpoznał ciężkie pismo Taekwoona. Nie miał pewności czy słowa zapisał krwią, czy tylko je poprawił nią (A może po porostu obficie krwawiły mu dłonie). To, co odczytał, samo w sobie przyspieszyło bicie jego serca.

Pamiętaj, że Cię kochałem. 

\- Taekwoon! - Wonsik zaczął krzyczeć żeby chłopak go usłyszał i wszystko wyjaśnił. - Taekwoon, cholera!

Nawet echo nie raczyło mu odkrzyknąć. Z czasem wcale nie było łatwiej. 

W końcu Wonsik zapalił światło nad biurkiem. Zdziwił się widząc świeże rany na zgięciu łokci jak po igłach. Musiał zapytać sam siebie; w nocy ćpał z Taekwoonem i dlatego nic nie pamiętał, to nadal był sen czy Jung upuścił mu krew aby zamiast tuszu użyć jej do napisania wiadomości?

Ostrożnie stawiając kroki wyszedł na korytarz. Dwa razy musiał spojrzeć na podłogę by rozpoznać wśród pobitych szkieł Taekwoonowe pamiątki. Złapał się za usta aby powstrzymać odruch wymiotny. Szczątki kobiet zalane formaliną znaczyły cały korytarz. Ostry zapach powoli mieszał się z równie silną wonią kadzideł. Pobite szkła stanowiły niemożliwy labirynt. 

Dlaczego Taekwoon to zrobił? To nie wyglądało na wypadek, a zaplanowane działanie, jakby celowo rozbił każdy słoik. Zniszczył to co dla niego najcenniejsze jak gdyby nagle straciło znaczenie. Może chciał wyprzeć się przeszłości i zacząć od nowa, może to było zbyt trudne. Porzucił wspomnienia swoich Muz, samemu też gdzieś znikając. Wonsik zmartwił się nie na żarty. 

Jak przez mgłę do Wonsika zaczęły wracać wspomnienia. Pamiętał, że Taekwoon wyznał mu miłość; nie był zbyt pewny swoich uczuć, ale brzmiał na zdecydowanego na próbę. Wonsik niemal natychmiast ukrócił jego nadzieje, odpowiadając, że to za wcześnie. Nie chciał się angażować ani później łamać Taekwoonowi serca tylko dlatego, że po wielu stratach zgubił się w emocjach. Wonsik mógł przynieść mu tylko ból i niestety, starając się go bohatersko przed nim chronić, sprawił mu go trochę wcześniej. 

Złamał Taekwoonowi serce wcześniej by oszczędzić mu bólu później. Nie przemyślał tego, choć z doświadczenia wiedział, że odebranie nadziei boli bardziej. Wyświadczył mu swego rodzaju przysługę, a on, odpłacając się, wciągnął go w jakieś dziwne gry, w złości podejmując kilka spontanicznych decyzji. Gwałtowność działania malowniczo przedstawiała się na korytarzu. 

To co najgorsze miało dopiero nastąpić, choć Wonsik przygotował się na to w pewien sposób. Przekroczył kałuże i rozbite szkło podchodząc jak najbliżej drzwi do łazienki. Z ciężkim sercem nacisnął na klamkę, wzywając wszystkich bogów Wschodu aby oszczędzili mu tego widoku. 

Taekwoon wstrzymywał oddech, a gdy ten brutalny obraz uderzył go w oczy przemienił się w urwany krzyk. Od razu padł na kolana przed wanną i ujął twarz Taekwoona w dłonie. 

Chłopak zbladł jeszcze bardziej niż zawsze. Głowa opadła mu na pierś, a martwe spojrzenie wbite miał w nicość. Cienkie żyły siatką poznaczyły jego ramiona i szyję, już nie zielono-fioletowe, ale niemal czarne, czerwieniąc się przy rozciętych wzdłuż przegubach. Nie musiał oglądać to dłużej by oczami wyobraźni widzieć rozłożyste róże cmentarne na jego udach, bo wyglądało na to, że leżał tak dłuższą chwilę. Taekwoon z dokładnością krawca otworzył sobie żyły. 

Jedną ręką spuszczoną miał poza wannę, skąd krew skapywała powoli na podłogę. Wonsik klęczał w tej kałuży, nie przejmując się już żadnym brudem. Nie to było ważne. Łzy płynęły mu strugami gdy krzyczał z bezsilności. Wiedział, że Taekwoon nie podniesie wzroku i to bolało to najmocniej. Widok Taekwoona tak nieruchomego jak jego lalki.

Gdy przyjrzał się tej kałuży, natrafił wzrokiem na inne poznaczone przedmioty. Szkicownik całkiem już rozmókł, ale Wonsik nie musiał się długo przyglądać by rozpoznać projekt, który nosił na sobie. Poprawione tą samą krwią były litery układające się w krótkie pseudonim Ravi - ten sam, który Wonsik sam nabazgrał oddając Taekwoonowi kartkę. 

Ostatni niezbity słoik stał orientacyjnie niezakręcony, z włożonym do środka nożem w mętnej, krwisto zamulonej wodzie.


End file.
